Long-Sleeved Secrets
by redoctoberrose
Summary: Taking place after the events of High Speed 2 and Haru's race against Rin, Haru has officially quit the swim club. Ikuya confronts him, but it's not because of the club, it's because he has a secret to share with him. Soulmate AU where names appear on arms. Angsty goodness with tsun romance. TW that I made Ikuya's father a homophobe to up the angst.
1. Under His Sleeve

The school bell rang to signal the end of the day and Haruka packed his things into his bag and stood. From his peripheral vision he could see Makoto staring at him with a furrowed brow, but he said nothing. As he was leaving, he caught sight of Asahi heading his way, but he looked the other way and continued walking.

"Haru!" Asahi called. "Come to practice and lift weights with us!"

"Not interested," Haruka muttered. He didn't have to look behind him to see Makoto's worried frown or Asahi's disappointed pout.

"What's with him?" Asahi grumbled, asking Makoto.

"I guess if it's not swimming, Haru's just not interested," Makoto shrugged, trying to wear a reassuring smile, though his eyes were dark.

Haruka pulled on his coat, scarf, and gloves, and left. He had no interest in weight training nor in club activities in general. Whenever he thought about swimming with them, he remembered the pain in Rin's voice just days before, and he froze. His throat felt tight and he couldn't make himself move. He knew he would have the winter to put off the inevitable, at least, since it was an outdoor pool, but eventually he would have to go through the bothersome task of officially quitting. He regretted that Makoto would likely quit with him, but he didn't let it affect him too much. After all, Makoto could make his own decisions. He didn't have to follow Haruka. But he knew he would.

With the next day came a repeat of the same conversation. "Haru, why don't you come train with us?" It was Makoto asking this time. Haruka knew it had to be bothering him. Makoto could tell something had happened, even if he didn't know what, because he's Makoto. Perhaps he thought if enough pressure was put on him he'd either give in and train or tell him what was bothering him.

"I have to go to the library today," Haruka said bluntly, walking away before anyone could say anything else.

"Haru," it was Ikuya, his eyes glaring, standing in the doorway of the classroom. Makoto stepped aside to let him in. "Why have you been skipping practice?!"

Haruka looked at him for a moment. His eyes were intense. "I only swim free," he replied. He was growing irritated that he was being blocked from leaving. He really did have to go to the library today.

"You were coming to practice before, even when we couldn't swim," Ikuya argued.

"Get out of the way," Haruka grumbled. "I have to go."

"You'd better come tomorrow!" Ikuya threatened, stepping aside to let him through.

Haruka could feel his intense eyes on him the entire way down the hall. What was with him? Well, he did have a point. Up until a few days ago, he had been training with them. It wasn't his idea of a good time, but he did feel like it was keeping him close to his teammates. Which was precisely why he couldn't go back.

As he was entering the library, Haruka could hear a couple of girls whispering to each other just outside the next door down. "Did you hear, did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Rina-chan's older sister woke up with a name on her arm this morning!"

"No way!"

"Rina-chan's been trying to figure out who it is, but her sister won't let her read it!"

"Aww, how stingy! She should at least show her sister!"

"I know, right?!"

Haruka returned to his own business and went inside the library. It was an uncommon occurrence, but occasionally people would wake up with the name of someone they knew on their left arm. It would start out red and turn different colors depending on certain circumstances, or so he heard. Supposedly it was some sort of soulmate thing, but he wasn't so sure. He hadn't even been sure it was real before, not that it mattered. Anyone can write someone's name on their arm.

After a few more days of dodging questions and refusing Kisumi's suggestion of switching clubs, Haruka had about had enough. Couldn't these guys just leave him alone already? Even Makoto couldn't get the hint. He had intended on waiting to quit, but at this rate, he would have no other choice.

"Let me guess," Ikuya grumbled, "you're not coming again today?"

Haruka pursed his lips. He didn't need to respond. He kept his eyes locked with Ikuya's and waited.

"C'mon, Ikuya," Asahi pouted, heading for the door.

"Haru…" Makoto murmured.

Ikuya came closer to Haruka. "We're supposed to be a team!" He yelled. Behind him Makoto was starting to freak out. "Why won't you come with us anymore?!"

"I'm quitting the swim club," Haruka muttered. He had to turn his eyes away from Ikuya before the intensity behind his eyes consumed him.

"You- what?!"

"Haru!" Makoto gasped.

"What are you saying?!" Ikuya yelled louder. Everyone in the classroom was staring. "How can you be so selfish?!"

Haruka was unable to respond. Without meeting anyone's eyes, he wove his way through the desks and made a break for it. He couldn't handle this right now. He couldn't hurt anyone else, not now, not again. He could hear the others calling after him, but he was so distraught he couldn't discern their words.

The next few days were like the calm before the storm. Haruka went to school with Makoto, but he was no longer questioned about training with the swim club. Makoto didn't ask, but his eyes were begging Haruka to tell him. People who weren't even in the swim club whispered as he walked past, and he knew soon either Nao, Natsuya, or both, would come to confront him.

"Haru," Ikuya called into the classroom at lunch. Hesitating, he entered the room properly and approached Haruka, who had Kisumi at his desk making a mess of things.

"Ah," Kisumi looked up at Ikuya. "Maybe I should go..?"

For once, Haruka didn't want that. Any other day and he would love to be rid of him, but just this once, with Ikuya coming at him, he didn't want Kisumi to leave him alone.

"I need to talk to you," Ikuya said.

"I'm not coming back to the club," Haruka responded bluntly. He sensed something stirring in the depths of Ikuya's eyes.

"It's not about that," he grumbled through gritted teeth. "Just… meet with me after school, okay?"

Maintaining eye contact, Haruka considered the request for a moment. "Fine." Even though he had conceded, he still had a bad feeling about it. The look in Ikuya's eyes, even after he had accepted the request, unsettled him.

As promised, Haruka waited in the hall for Ikuya to come out of his classroom. The exchanged a glance before Ikuya led Haruka down the hall. They were, apparently, going outside, and it took a couple of minutes for the two boys to get their coats on. The silence was palpable between them until Ikuya at last stopped in the most isolated part of the school grounds Haruka had ever been to.

"Well," Haruka asked, "what is it?"

Ikuya turned away from him and started fiddling with his coat. As he struggled, he was saying, "I spent a lot of time deciding if I should even tell you about it. I asked Natsu-nii, and he said I should think carefully and be careful with how I approach it. But I eventually decided," he turned to Haruka. His coat, jacket, and shirt sleeves had all been rolled up from his left arm. Red letters were practically glowing on the surface of his skin. "I decided I should show you."

Haruka came closer and looked down at the writing that was held out to him. There was no mistake- that was his name. Nanase Haruka. His name was written in red on Ikuya's arm.

"Aren't you going to say anything..?" Ikuya asked, jerking his arm away and tugging his sleeves back down.

"When?"

"About a week ago."

Haruka looked at the now-covered arm. "What do you want me to do?"

Ikuya's cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. "What do you mean, what do I want you to do?" He stuttered. "What exactly are you thinking about?"

"I don't know how these things work," Haruka replied. "What normally happens now?"

Ikuya's face turned a shade darker. "We could do nothing and I could keep covering it up with make-up like I have been," he said, "or you could release me from it, or…"

"Release?" Haruka finally raised his eyes to meet Ikuya's again and noticed his blush. "…Or?"

Looking away, Ikuya replied quietly, "W-well, when this happens to people who like each other, they kiss and form a sort of bond that makes the writing turn purple."

"Bond..?" Haruka was confused. Did Ikuya want to kiss him or something? Well, he might not want that, but he did ask what the 'or' meant.

"R-right," Ikyua cleared his throat. "These marks… they make bonds between the people involved really strong. Like, when someone is kissed by the person whose name is on their arm, the writing turns purple and the two are supposed to form some kind of special bond. And- and if they do more than kiss, it turns blue, and-" he stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Anyway, if you don't want anything to do with me, the best thing is just to release me."

"How do I do that?" Haruka asked. He was starting to understand why Ikuya was growing so flustered. This sounded like a really complicated thing with intimate requirements that almost seemed to grown-up for middle schoolers.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ikuya replied more calmly, "you just have to say the words, 'I release you,' and then my name."

Considering this, Haruka didn't realize it had started to snow. By the time he came out of his thoughts and looked Ikuya in the eye, there was already snow sticking to his hair. "We should go in," he said.

"…That's it?!" Ikuya exclaimed. He lowered his head and looked at Haruka through his eyelashes. "I just showed you that your name is on my arm and you have no idea what that means, and you don't even seem to care!"

"Ikuya," Haruka stepped closer until the puffs of steam from his breath reached Ikuya's face. "What do you want me to do?"

He couldn't tell if Ikuya's red face was from embarrassment or anger, but Ikuya pushed past him and started walking towards the school. He wasn't sure what Ikuya had expected of him. If he wanted to be released, he should have just said so from the start and not walked away. Perhaps it was that he didn't want to be released that he became so irritable and didn't respond to him. The thought made Haruka uneasy.

Over the next several days, Haruka didn't feel a particular need to approach Ikuya, and Ikuya didn't specifically approach him, but whenever they met in passing, there was a distinct shift in Ikuya's attitude. Whether he was excited or angry, whenever Haruka passed him, Ikuya mellowed out immediately and turned away from him. Whenever Haruka did meet eyes with him, though it was brief, he could see something burning inside of him. It was like an intense flame that might overtake him if he looked too long.

"Geez," Asahi moaned. "Ever since Haru quit the swim club, Ikuya's been acting really weird. It's kind of annoying."

Makoto glanced at Haruka through the doorway of the classroom. "Well, we were a team…"

"I know that!" Asahi asserted. "I was hurt, too, but we still have to carry on with our training."

Haruka glowered out the window. If they were going to talk about him they shouldn't do it so loudly. He pretended not to hear it, but he couldn't help but think about Ikuya now that they had mentioned him. So he was acting weird, huh? He wondered if it had to do with _that._ Tucking his belongings into his bag, he stood. He didn't have library duties today, so maybe he would take Makkou for a run on the beach. It wasn't as cold today, though there were still patches of snow in the shady areas.

That evening, while Haruka was finishing his dinner, there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Ikuya and a man he could only assume was Ikuya's father standing there. "Are you Nanase Haruka-kun?" The man asked.

"I am," Haruka replied. He looked at Ikuya, but the other boy was hiding his face under his long bangs, with his head turned away. The atmosphere made Haruka's stomach churn a little.

"I'm Ikuya's father. May we come in?" The man's words were only polite on the surface. Haruka could tell there was irritation and anger waiting to come out. He began to understand where Ikuya got it from.

Stepping aside, Haruka allowed them to enter, closing the door behind them. They didn't step out of the entryway, however, before Ikuya's father got to the point. He pulled his son by the arm to keep him from going further into the house and his stern eyes locked on Haruka's.

"I recently learned that my son has your name on his arm," Kirishma-san stated. "I've come to ask you to release him."

"Otou-san," Ikuya muttered. He didn't resist his father, still holding him by the arm, and he didn't look at Haruka.

Haruka looked from the man to Ikuya. "Is that what you want?"

"…"

"I will not have my son paired off with some other boy," Kirishima-san hissed. "Nanase-kun, surely you understand."

"Ikuya," Haruka said sharply. When Ikuya finally looked up at him, Haruka noticed that one of his cheeks was red, and not from embarrassment. "Is this what you want?"

"Of course it is," Kirishima-san replied. He gave Ikuya's arm a jerk. "Isn't it?"

"I…"

Haruka clenched his jaw. He watched as Ikuya's father shook him, demanding him to answer satisfactorily, but Ikuya couldn't respond. Unable to stand watching this any longer, Haruka took a deep breath. "I refuse."

"What was that?" Kirishima-san asked. In his moment of surprise, he loosened his grip on Ikuya, who pulled away immediately.

"Unless Ikuya says it himself," Haruka continued, "I won't do it."

"Why, you-!" Kirishima-san was only interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind him.

"Haruka, I'm- oh?" It was Haruka's mother, returning home from work. She stopped when she saw the unfamiliar faces. "Who's this?"

"Good evening," Kirishma-san bowed. He jerked on Ikuya's coat to make him bow, too. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I actually have a matter to discuss with Haruka-kun. Are you his mother?"

"I am," she replied. "Oh dear, is everything alright? Haruka?"

"Nanase-san," Kirishima-san rose and addressed her. "My son Ikuya, here, has your son's name on his arm."

"Oh," Haruka's mother nodded slowly. "I see."

"I've come to ask your son to release him, but he's refused."

"Is that so?"

"I'll only do it if that's what Ikuya wants," Haruka said, averting his eyes from his mother.

After a moment, Haruka's mother suggested they all sit down and talk it out over tea. Haruka went into the kitchen to prepare the tea while his mother put away her things from work. When he came out of the kitchen, Ikuya's father had sat him next to himself so that he could keep a grip on him. Ikuya looked up at him with wet eyes, pleading with him in silent prayer, and Haruka understood.

"Now then," Haruka's mother took a seat at the table beside Haruka. "Let me see if I understand this. Ikuya-kun has my Haruka's name on his arm, in the way that people occasionally have that sort of thing happen, and you want Haruka to release him from the bond, but Haruka refuses unless Ikuya-kun says to do it. Is that about right?"

"Precisely," Kirishima-san nodded. "And for whatever reason, Ikuya is absolutely refusing to speak." He glowered down at his son as he spoke. "Perhaps, Nanase-san, you could speak with Haruka-kun about it, and convince him to release my son?"

"Haruka," his mother turned to him calmly. "How do you feel about all of this? I'm sure you must understand what this means, right?"

"If I say I release him, he'll be free from whatever bond this is, and if I kiss him, it'll form a stronger bond," Haruka said, looking across the table at Ikuya. "It's not my decision alone. I'm not doing anything until I know how Ikuya feels."

"You see?" Kirishima-san gestured at him. "He's completely unreasonable!"

Haruka's mother gave Haruka a worried glance. "Kirishima-san, I think my son is right. It's not our decision to make, or even his, it's between the two of them."

"You can't be serious!" Kirishima-san exclaimed. "Would you really be okay with it if your son ended up in a relationship with another boy?!"

"Well," Haruka's mother tilted her head to the side and considered it. "If that makes him happy, then I can't wish for anything more than that."

Ikuya's father stared at her, aghast, while Ikuya looked shyly at Haruka. "I don't want Haru to release me," he said softly. He glanced away and his cheeks and ears turned red. "I don't know what I want from Haru, but I don't think I want it to end like this."

"Ikuya!" His father scolded. "Nanase-san, I apologize for bringing such an unpleasant end to your day. I'll take my son home now, since it seems this is going nowhere. Thank you for the tea."

As they were all standing from the table, Haruka felt his heartrate increasing. He wanted to grab Ikuya away from his father and bring him somewhere private, somewhere where they could speak freely. But he could only watch as Ikuya was tugged along towards the door.

"Haru," Ikuya called, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for other people," Haruka replied. He could feel pins and needles being stared into him from Ikuya's father, but he didn't care.


	2. First Kiss

As Haruka approached the school the next morning, he was relieved to see Ikuya walking in a ways ahead of him. He had wondered if Ikuya would come, and he thought this might be the best way for them to speak without Kirishima-san around to speak for him. Glancing beside him, Haruka could see that Makoto had followed his gaze. He hadn't told Makoto what happened, but he knew Makoto's meddlesome mind would be racing to reconcile the things he was seeing.

At lunch, Haruka made a rare move and took initiative to go looking for Ikuya. He went into Ikuya's classroom, but he didn't see him there. When he turned around to go back to his classroom, Makoto was standing behind him, smiling gently.

"If you're looking for Ikuya," he said, "he's in the bathroom."

Haruka nodded and stepped out of the way so that Makoto could go into the room. Waiting outside of the doorway, he caught many curious glances looking his way. After a few minutes, Ikuya returned, his school bag in his hand.

"Haru," he said, surprised. His eyes met Haruka's briefly before he turned his gaze away. "About last night…"

"Are you leaving?" Haruka interrupted, nodding his head towards Ikuya's bag.

"Huh?" Ikuya took a moment to understand. "Oh, no, I just," he leaned in closer, "I had to reapply make-up over the marks."

"I see," Haruka replied. He could feel people watching them. It must have seemed pretty strange to other people, for Haruka to go looking for Ikuya after everyone knew they had been fighting over club activities. A quick glance to either side of him confirmed that there were at least three people staring at them. "We should talk again after school."

Clenching his jaw, Ikuya nodded. "I don't like skipping club activities, but I'm afraid if I wait until after, my dad would figure out what I was up to and get mad."

"Let's meet at that place again," Haruka said, referring to the secluded area Ikuya had dragged him to before.

"Actually," Ikuya shifted his weight and briefly glanced away. "Can we go to your place?"

Haruka stared at him. Why? He wanted to ask. But they were already drawing enough attention and he just wanted to get it over with now. "Fine," he agreed, though he was starting to get that uneasy feeling again. He left it at that and returned to his classroom, where Kisumi had already pushed their desks together and was making a mess over both of them.

Ikuya was already waiting for Haruka outside of the classroom. When he saw Haruka coming, he started walking ahead of him. Haruka followed. His jaw was tense and his eyes burned into the back of Ikuya's head. They were going to Haruka's house, so why was Ikuya in front of him? What was he in such a hurry for? It's not like getting there ahead of Haruka would allow him to get it over with any faster. A conversation still requires two people. As he was thinking this, Haruka managed to catch up to Ikuya without having to change his pace.

After putting on their coats and other winter gear, Ikuya hesitated as they approached the door. "I told Natsu-nii that I would be missing practice today," he said. He was looking out the glass window as he spoke. "Even if my parents don't support me, Natsu-nii understands."

Haruka waited for Ikuya to move first before continuing on. He had nothing to say in response. What could he say? He wondered, if it was causing this much trouble for him, if he should just release Ikuya and get it over with. But he knew that wasn't what Ikuya wanted. He had finally said as much before. But, then again, what did Haruka want? He asked himself this, and he couldn't come up with an answer. He liked Ikuya fine, he would consider him a friend. A teammate. But the implication of a romantic relationship that was associated with the presence of his name on Ikuya's arm was something else. He considered what Ikuya had said before about kissing and wondered if he'd mind it.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Ikuya apologized, snapping Haruka from his thoughts. They were nearly to his house now. "He's old-fashioned. He means well, but he has a poor way of showing it."

"I already told you," Haruka muttered. "Don't apologize for other people."

When they arrived at Haruka's house, Haruka first checked on Makkou to make sure if his water was frozen. It was frozen, and while he took the bowl inside to refill it, Ikuya stayed outside with Makkou, petting him and scratching his shoulders. When Haruka came back outside with the fresh water, he caught a rare glimpse of Ikuya's smile as Makkou licked his face. He caught himself standing still in the doorway for a few moments, watching, before realizing that he and Ikuya had important things to discuss, and that they weren't here just to play with a dog.

As soon as Haruka approached with the water bowl, Makkou changed targets of affection, only to be met with disappointment when Haruka gave him only a quick pat on the head before walking away. By the time the two boys were inside, Ikuya's smile had totally vanished, and Haruka wondered if Ikuya would be embarrassed to know he had seen it.

While Haruka made tea to help warm them both up, Ikuya sat at the table, his eyes fixated on nothing in particular. Neither of them spoke while the water was heating, nor while the tea was steeping, or even when Haruka brought it out, except to say "thank you." They both knew they needed to talk, but Haruka was waiting for Ikuya to make the first move.

After getting about halfway through his cup of tea, Ikuya finally broke the silence. "Haru," he said, looking up at him through his long eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed and something was flickering behind his eyes. "I've reached a decision."

"Oh?" Haruka took a sip of tea. He found it difficult to maintain eye contact with Ikuya when there was something there that he couldn't identify. Something that flashed around inside his eyes, drawing him in. He wanted to both stare into them until he could see it, and look away out of fear of what he might find.

"I-" Ikuya's voice cracked. He paused to clear his throat and take a long drink of tea. "I want you to kiss me."

Being careful not to drop the tea he was about to sip again, Haruka stared at Ikuya. He tried to look closer into those burning orange eyes, despite his fear, to see what it was that was hiding in there, and to determine how serious he was, but Ikuya ended up breaking his gaze and turning away with a blush.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid," he muttered. "Of course you'd look at me funny for saying that. Just forget it."

"Ikuya," Haruka said carefully. He gently set his cup on the table and waited for Ikuya to look at him again. When Ikuya turned to look at him, Haruka drew closer to him and stared pointedly into his eyes. He could see darkness, confusion, and fear, but there was one other thing… He brought himself closer still, staring deeply into Ikuya's eyes. Ah, that was it! The illumination of that hidden emotion was brought out by the blush of Ikuya's cheeks. It was the force that drew Haruka in and caused Ikuya to remain unflinching as he did so. It was admiration.

"W-well?" Ikuya stammered. He was struggling not to turn his head in his embarrassment.

Without realizing it, Haruka was hovering dangerously close to Ikuya, leaning forward so far that his stomach was pressed against the table. If he leaned any further he would risk toppling his tea. Pulling himself back, he broke eye contact. He realized he had also been holding his breath- he tried to make his breathing steady before Ikuya noticed. Taking his cup into his hands, he took several long, slow sips of tea, using the time to recompose himself. How could he not have noticed himself being drawn in like that? Is that what they call getting lost in someone's eyes? Even so, before he agreed to anything, Haruka had an important question to ask, "If I kiss you, does that make it permanent?"

Opening his mouth to speak, Ikuya hesitated, then closed it again. After a moment, he replied, "I don't think so, but I don't know for sure. I've heard it only becomes permanent if you- if the name turns blue."

"I see," Haruka muttered.

"Listen, if you don't want to, then just say so," Ikuya mumbled, turning his head away.

Haruka closed his eyes. He could still see how deep and close he had gotten when he stared into Ikuya's eyes. He could still see the feelings that dwelt there. He considered the admiration he sensed- it was warm and inviting, despite the anxieties that surrounded it. He wondered how that would feel in a kiss. He wondered how it would feel to just sit at the table over tea, but instead of worry and stress mandating they reach a decision, affection and comfort were there to allow a relationship to form- a relationship different from the teammate bond he was so avoiding.

"Ikuya," he said softly. "Do you still want this, even though I'm not coming back to the swim club?"

Ikuya's body twitched and he sighed. "I wish you'd reconsider," he replied, "but I don't really expect you to. Even if you refuse to swim with us again, I still want to be near you." The confession made him raise his head to look at Haruka directly.

Haruka rose to his feet and held out a hand to Ikuya, who didn't hesitate to take it and pull himself up. "As long as you understand that, then," Haruka closed the gap between them and squeezed Ikuya's hand. His lips came down softly on Ikuya's, barely touching them at first, then pressing together more confidently. At first it felt strange, then soft, and a little tingly. He kissed him again and it felt warm, and Ikuya's hand came up behind his head, holding him close. Their kisses grew sloppier and a little out of sync- at one point Ikuya got Haruka's chin instead of his mouth, and Haruka nearly kissed Ikuya's nose.

When they broke apart, Haruka couldn't help but stare. The anxiety that had masked the affection in Ikuya's eyes had vanished, and the boy before him appeared to be glowing. He wondered how he must look to Ikuya, and figured it must be about the same, because Ikuya was staring back at him with an unusually cute expression. He felt a tinge of sadness as Ikuya's hand slid down from his hair.

"Was it… good?" Ikuya asked.

Haruka nodded. He was still holding Ikuya's hand, though at some point their fingers had intertwined without him realizing it. "I liked it," he admitted.

"I did, too," Ikuya said quietly, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at Haruka's name on his arm. Sure enough, it had gone from red to purple. It almost looked like a bruise.

"It changed," Haruka observed, somewhat surprised. He knew that was supposed to happen but he didn't expect it to be so sudden. Knowing that his kiss had caused this change gave Haruka a strange sense of possessiveness. He felt as though he had just claimed Ikuya for himself, even though he knew Ikuya was still his own person with his own will.

"So," Ikuya murmured with his eyes cast down, "does this make us a couple?" His voice was so low his words were nearly inaudible.

"Does this what?" Haruka asked. He lifted Ikuya's chin with his finger.

"D-does this make us a couple?" Ikuya repeated louder, blinking rapidly. Had Haruka's finger not been holding him, he may have turned his head to the side, but instead he was forced to meet Haruka's eyes.

Leaning in to steal another kiss, Haruka felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. When he pulled away again, he gave a small smile and nodded. "If you want."

The redness on Ikuya's cheeks spread up to his ears and he buried his face in Haruka's shoulder, putting his arms around him and holding him. "Then, from now on," he mumbled, "since we're a couple, even if you're not in the club anymore, you still have to come cheer for me! And we'll hang out on the weekends! And maybe we can eat lunch together, at least sometimes."

Haruka put his arms around Ikuya and held him. He hoped he wouldn't kick himself later when he had to be bothered to do all of these things. He tried to remember how nice kissing felt, and how cute Ikuya looked after, and he figured the tradeoff would be worth it. Besides, having someone to hold like this felt… nice.


	3. Fever

Over the next two school days, it was difficult for Haruka not to notice Ikuya's absence. After he had talked about eating lunch together and spending time together, Haruka was almost looking forward to it. Yet, Ikuya was nowhere to be found. At first, Haruka wondered if he was home sick, then cursed the thought that he would then end up sick from their kissing the day before, but when he was still absent the second day, he grew even more concerned.

"Makoto," Haruka called, catching his best friend on his way to club activities.

"Oh, Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

"Have you heard anything about Ikuya?" He asked. "He hasn't been to school for a couple of days." He wasn't just worried about the possibility that he was sick, he was concerned that he was being prevented from coming to school by his over-protective father.

"Ikuya? Hmm…" Makoto thought about it. "I noticed he hasn't been here, but I don't recall anyone mentioning why. He's probably just got a cold."

"Probably," Haruka muttered.

"Oh, actually," Makoto said, his brows scrunched in a familiarly worried way, "now that I think about it, Natsuya-senpai's been kind of distracted the last couple of days. Not that I see much of him, but, you know, he just doesn't seem like himself."

Haruka looked away. If Natsuya was being bothered by it, then something really must be wrong. Even if he tried to play it tough, Haruka knew Natsuya had a soft spot for his little brother. Considering his options, Haruka was starting to hope it really was just a cold.

On the third day of Ikuya's absence, Haruka was approached in the library by Natsuya. "Haru," he said quietly. He gestured to the door for Haruka to follow him out.

Nodding, Haruka complied. As soon as they were out of the library, he said, "Shouldn't you be training with the club?" He was sure Natsuya had come to tell him something about Ikuya, but he was almost afraid to hear what that something was.

"Yeah, I should be," Natsuya replied a little coarsely. "But since you're not coming anymore, I had to track you down in here to give you a message from my brother."

"From Ikuya?" Haruka asked. He waited for Natsuya to continue, feeling pressured under his gaze.

"Ever since my dad came to your place, my parents have been checking his arm for changes in color," Natsuya explained. "Ikuya tried to keep it covered, but as soon as he got home from your place the other day, our mother grabbed him by the arm and pulled up his sleeve. She saw what happened and told our father. So, now Ikuya is being kept out of school and will be transferring as quickly as my parents can find another school for him."

What Haruka felt inside of him was strange. It was like a sinking feeling, but not the same feeling as sinking in water. It was like he was sinking into muck, something he couldn't swim out of. It was heavy. When he looked at Natsuya, he could see a similar heaviness reflecting back at him. "How is he?" Haruka asked. He was afraid to know. If _he_ was feeling this way, he could only imagine what _Ikuya_ was feeling.

"He's depressed," Natsuya replied, shaking his head. "He really likes you, y'know. When he told me about your name appearing on his arm, he asked if he should tell you. I told him to think carefully about it, and I also asked him, 'if you do tell him, what do you hope happens?' He replied, 'I don't know, but I think it might be nice to be close to him.'" Natsuya paused and watched Haruka for a moment. "After I found out you two kissed, and after our parents blew up over it, I asked him if he regretted doing it. He said no. That's when I decided, I won't let my parents take away Ikuya's happiness."

"How will you do that?" Haruka asked. He felt a tingling in his chest when he learned that, even after all of this, Ikuya didn't regret it. He wanted to see him again.

"I won't let my parents tear you guys apart like this," Natsuya replied. "Right now, they're not letting him out of the house. Not even with Satomi or me. But they can't keep him locked up forever. When they let him start going out again, I'll keep you updated so that maybe you could 'bump into' each other."

Haruka nodded slowly. Well, that wasn't much, but it was better than never seeing him again. Of course, he still didn't know how long it might be before Natsuya could make it happen. "Would you tell him…" Haruka hesitated. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Would you tell him I miss him?"

Natusya nodded. "Of course," he replied. "Well, I should get to training. See ya." He turned around and started walking away, and Haruka thought he saw his shoulders shaking as he went.

For the remainder of the week, whenever Haruka caught sight of Natsuya, Natsuya would make eye contact and simply shake his head. Haruka would then look away with a frown, and usually Makoto was around to notice and make a worried expression at him. It became a routine.

That is, until Makoto came upon a revelation. "When I'm at practice, I can't help but notice Natsuya-senpai looks down lately."

"Oh?" Haruka prodded. He wondered if it was related to Ikuya be transferred to another school.

"I mean, I know Ikuya hasn't been around, but if it was something serious, he would've told us, right?" Makoto asked.

Considering whether he should share what he knew, Haruka closed his eyes for a moment. "Ikuya is transferring schools."

"Eh?!" Makoto exclaimed. "What? Why?"

Haruka shook his head. Even though he had the answer to that, he wasn't willing to tell Makoto about it just yet. As far as he understood it, what was happening between Ikuya and him was supposed to remain secret.

During lunch at school, Natsuya caused waves as he came into Haruka's classroom. He quickly located Haruka's seat, once again pushed together with Kisumi's, and approached them. "Haru," he said, looming over the younger boy. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Nodding, Haruka got up and followed him out into the hallway. When they stopped and Natsuya turned to face him again, Haruka could see dark circles under his eyes. He was paler than usual, too, and his shoulders sagged.

"Ikuya is sick," he said quietly. "Really sick. We took him to the hospital yesterday to get checked out, but the doctor there told us, well…" His voice trailed off and he had to collect himself. "Apparently, when people share the kind of bond you and Ikuya share, being kept apart like this can make one of the partners sick. It started off as a mild fever but it's gotten pretty high." Natsuya paused for a moment, looking around them. "As soon as the doctor learned of your name on Ikuya's arm, he said that letting you two be together was the best way to make Ikuya well again. He said they could treat Ikuya's symptoms, but the only way to bring the fever down was to get you two together and either let you be together or have you release him."

Haruka felt sure he knew what was coming next. That Natsuya would tell him some kind of message from his parents asking Haruka to release Ikuya. If it were for Ikuya's own health, Haruka thought he might do it, but he knew it wasn't what he or Ikuya really wanted. He waited, his eyes locked on Natsuya's.

"My mother sat down with me this morning and asked me to do something," Natsuya continued. "She wants me to bring you over after school."

"To release him?" Haruka asked.

"Don't know," Natsuya shrugged. "She didn't say. But I do know my dad isn't aware of it, so it might not be that. Either way, will you come?"

It didn't even require thought. "Yes," Haruka replied. If being near Ikuya would make him well again, he would go. It wasn't like anyone could force him to say those words if he didn't want to, anyway. The worst they could do would be to kick him out and take Ikuya back to the hospital. If what the doctor said was true, they'd have to come back to him eventually. Otherwise, Ikuya might… well, he didn't know for sure, but he didn't think it was out of the realm of possibility. Even if Ikuya's parents didn't like him, he was sure they wouldn't hold a grudge to that extent.

"Thanks," Natsuya smiled. He looked as though a weight had been lifted from him. "I'll meet you at the front gate after classes."

Nodding, Haruka watched Natsuya walk away. This time he was sure he could see him crying as he went, and it seemed those in front of him in the hallway could tell, too. Of course, then their eyes fell on him, since he was the one Natsuya had been talking with. Uncomfortable with the attention, Haruka returned to his classroom.

When Haruka met with Natsuya at the school gate, it seemed Natsuya had completely recomposed himself. They didn't try to make small talk as Natsuya led Haruka to his home, for which Haruka was grateful. It was a little bit of a trek in the cold, but nothing Haruka couldn't handle. When they reached the front door of the Kirishima home, Natsuya let them in with a key, calling out, "I'm home!" to no reply.

"Both of my parents are out right now," he explained, "so it's just us and Ikuya."

"Where is Ikuya?" Haruka asked. He followed Natsuya to a door that was left partially open. There were no light on inside, but as they opened the door, Haruka could see Ikuya asleep in his bed.

"Oi, Ikuya," Natsuya called gently, stepping inside ahead of Haruka. "Look who I brought." When he received no response, he knelt down beside his brother's bed and put a hand to his forehead. "He's gotten worse," he muttered. "Haru."

Haruka was already standing just behind him. "Ikuya," he said softly, "it's me, Haru. I came to make you well again." He waited for Natsuya to move before kneeling down and taking Ikuya's hand. "Can you hear me?"

Ikuya didn't speak, but his hand squeezed Haruka's very gently.

"I can't stand to see him like this," Natsuya murmured solemnly. "I'm going to the kitchen. I'll bring in some snacks for you, so please stay with him."

Haruka nodded. Once Natsuya had left the room, he leaned forward and kissed Ikuya on the forehead. He was certainly very warm, it was true. If he didn't already know Ikuya had been to the hospital, Haruka would want to take him there, but it sounded like there wasn't much they could do for him.

"Ikuya," he whispered. "You've got everyone worried, even me, so get better soon. I'll be here when you wake up."

Haruka remained sitting with Ikuya's hand in his, even when Natsuya returned with a snack for him. He wondered if this was how his friends had felt that time when he was in the hospital with a fever. He wondered how long he had to stay with him before it would start to take effect and make Ikuya better. He wondered what would happen if Ikuya's dad came home and Ikuya wasn't doing any better. The thought made him shudder, and he kissed Ikuya's forehead again, a silent plea for him to wake up.

Periodically, Natsuya would come in with a thermometer and take Ikuya's temperature. Even though the small boy hadn't opened his eyes or said a word, the thermometer confirmed that his temperature was, in fact, coming down. It was small consolation to Haruka, who couldn't help but think of how fragile Ikuya looked.

After kneeling for so long, Haruka's legs began to protest, and he eventually switched on a small lamp and sat cross-legged on the floor with his back resting against Ikuya's bed frame. He took a book- the next one he was doing a book report on- out of his school bag and began reading aloud, hoping that Ikuya would hear him and know he was there.

"How's it going?" Natsuya asked, poking his head in after a while. His eyes widened and he looked as though he might begin to cry. "Why didn't you tell me he was awake?!"

"Huh?" Haruka put the book down and turned around. Ikuya was still in much the same position he had been in, but now his eyes were open and he was watching Haruka with a faint smile. "Ikuya!"

"I didn't…" Ikuya breathed. He still seemed to have difficulty speaking. "I didn't want to interrupt. You really seemed to be into it."

"Idiot!" Natsuya cried, running over to his brother's side. "Everyone's been worried sick, you know! Okaa-san even asked me to bring Haru here!"

"She did?" Ikuya asked weakly, his eyes looking from his brother to Haruka.

"She did!" Natsuya exclaimed.

"Haru," Ikuya smiled. "Will you stay with me 'til I'm all better?"

Nodding, Haruka took Ikuya's hand again. "I'd be a pretty terrible boyfriend if I didn't," he replied, a shy blush tinting his cheeks for just a moment.

With all the commotion of Ikuya waking up, none of the boys had heard the front door open or the footsteps that approached Ikuya's room. "Is Haruka-kun here?"

"Okaa-san," Ikuya grinned, peering past the other two startled boys beside him. "Thank you for letting Haru come over."

Haruka turned and looked. It was easy to see which side of the family Ikuya took after; his mother had the same dark hair and reddish eyes as he did. Standing and giving a polite bow, Haruka said, "Thank you for having me."

"Haruka-kun," the woman smiled gently. "I know my husband was harsh with you before, but please let me deal with him. I want what's best for Ikuya, and I believe letting you two be together is best. So, please, stay here with us until Ikuya is well again."

"Yes, ma'am," Haruka agreed. He had already asked Makoto to look after Makkou for tonight, though he would want to call his mother and tell her what was going on.

"I'll get dinner started right away," Kirishima-san said. "Ikuya, do you think you could eat soup?"

"I think so," Ikuya nodded.

Natsuya left with his mother, leaving Haruka alone with Ikuya. "Should I keep reading to you, then?"

"Haru," Ikuya said, struggling to push himself upright, but he was thwarted when Haruka pushed him back down with a warning glance. "Geez! Fine. I just wanted a kiss."

Raising a brow at him, Haruka put his wrist to Ikuya's forehead. He was doing considerably better than he was when he got there, but he was still pretty warm. Yielding to Ikuya's pout, Haruka leaned down and gave him a kiss. He wasn't expecting to be caught by the shirt collar and held there, but that was what happened. For how sick he was, Haruka had to commend Ikuya for being so strong. When he was finally released, however, he could see Ikuya was breathing heavily and his face was flushed. "Don't push yourself," he scolded him.

"I really thought I might never see you again," Ikuya said with tearful eyes. "I couldn't help it."

Haruka sighed and showed a soft smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better."


	4. Conflict and Cuddles

Haruka ate his dinner in Ikuya's room, watching as Kirishima-san argued with the sick child about letting her feed him. She won easily, but it was a relief for Haruka to see Ikuya looking so spirited. Considering how fragile and ill he was when Haruka got there, he had to admit, his presence did seem to be helping. He wondered if by morning Ikuya would even still be sick at all.

Ikuya was still being fed his dinner when the front door opened and his father announced his return home. His mother rose in a fluster and quickly asked Haruka to take over, closing the door behind her as she left to greet her husband and tell him the news. Ikuya snatched the bowl away from Haruka and finished the broth on his own, while Haruka sat quietly and listened. He could hear voices but he wasn't sure what was being said. Natsuya's voice was there, too, and the voices were growing louder.

As footsteps approached the door, Haruka gulped. They were too heavy to be coming from Natsuya or his mother. The doorknob turned slowly and the door was pushed open, and it was indeed Ikuya's father standing there. Haruka was watching him, and he could feel Ikuya shrinking under the covers.

"Otou-san…" Ikuya whimpered.

"It's true, then," Kirishima-san grunted. "My family went behind my back and brought _that boy_ here."

Haruka didn't like the way he spoke about him as though he wasn't in the room. He maintained his position on the edge of Ikuya's bed, his eyes following the man as he entered the room properly and started to approach them. His mouth began to feel dry; it was one thing to be indignant towards someone in your own home, but an entirely different matter when it was their home.

"Otou-san, please don't get mad at Haru," Ikuya plead, his voice cracking. "The doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said!" His father snapped. "And I can see that it's working. When I left this morning, you could barely even speak. And now look, you're sitting up in bed eating and talking."

Behind Ikuya's father, Haruka could see Ikuya's mother standing in the doorway with Natsuya just behind her. Her concerned expression made him uncomfortable; hadn't she been the one who said to leave this man to her?

"As long as you two are bound by this thing," Kirishima-san said, grabbing Ikuya's arm and turning it so that Haruka's name was visible. "I can't stop you from seeing each other, or I risk my dear son's life like this." He turned his attention to Haruka, saying with a hiss, "And since I can't reason with you," before returning his gaze to Ikuya, "I'll allow you to return to school once you're better. By no means does this mean I approve of this relationship!"

After a deadly glance in Haruka's direction, Kirishima-san walked out, flanked by his wife. Haruka couldn't hear what she was saying, but it sounded like there was going to be another battle fought in private between them. When he turned his attention back to Ikuya, he had to pull the soup bowl from his shaking hand.

"At least he didn't kick me out," Haruka said, though he knew this issue ran deeper than what transpired tonight. Setting the bowl on the floor, Haruka took hold of Ikuya's arm, gently turning it so he could read his name. He ran his fingers over each tattoo-like character. "I still don't understand how this works," he admitted.

Pulling his arm away, Ikuya sunk back into the covers and turned on his side. "Will you keep reading to me?" He asked.

Haruka took up his position on the floor and opened the book, picking up from where he had left off before. He pretended not to notice when Ikuya started to sniffle, and he certainly didn't let on that he could hear him whimpering. After a while, Ikuya grew quiet, and Haruka felt sure that he was asleep.

Natsuya came in with a futon for Haruka, as well as some pajamas he could borrow and a few things like a toothbrush and drinking glass. "Sorry about my dad," he apologized. "I know he didn't show it, but he's really glad that Ikuya is doing better, and he knows it's because you're here with him."

"There's nothing to be done about it," Haruka shrugged.

"I suppose," Natsuya sighed. "Anyway, the bath is open if you want to use it. I'll come wake you up for school in the morning, so don't stay up too late."

At some point during the night, the light from the door being opened woke Haruka. He watched Ikuya fumble his way out of the room and wondered if he should go with him, but he considered the likelihood that he was going to the bathroom and decided it would be best to let him go by himself. Even if it was well-intentioned, he could imagine the chewing-out he'd get if he tried to go in with him. And that was just from Ikuya.

After a couple of minutes, Ikuya returned, and Haruka pretended to still be asleep. He listened as Ikuya shuffled his way around the futon, then jumped as the covers were pulled back and Ikuya started to get in with him. "Oi!" He whispered harshly.

"Shh," Ikuya hushed him. He squeezed himself in and pulled the covers back up, nestling close to Haruka.

Haruka could feel Ikuya's hot breath on the back of his neck. Before he knew it, Ikuya had draped an arm over his waist and was snuggling in even closer. "Ikuya," he whispered, "if your dad sees us like this he'll kill me!"

"He won't," Ikuya mumbled, though it was unclear whether he was certain his dad wouldn't see them, or that he wouldn't kill Haruka if he did.

With an exasperated sigh, Haruka closed his eyes. Truth be told, if felt kind of nice that Ikuya wanted to be so close to him. He just wished he didn't have to be, well, _so_ close. Even if it was still January and cold, Ikuya's fever made him feel like a hot iron pressed against Haruka's back. After he was sure Ikuya was asleep, Haruka rolled over, putting some space between them. He took Ikuya's hand in his and kissed his fingers before whispering "Good night," and finally falling back to sleep.

"I should have warned you," Natsuya grinned, standing over the futon. "He's a cuddler."

Haruka blinked his eyes open and immediately realized that things were not as they were when he was last conscious. Somehow, he had rolled onto his back, and somehow, Ikuya had sprawled out on top of him. With one arm curled under him on Haruka's chest, his legs splayed, and his face nestled against Haruka's neck, Ikuya was still soundly sleeping.

"How did-?" Haruka began to ask, but he realized it would do no good to question it. Looking up to Natsuya for help, he grimaced when the older boy just laughed. "How do I get him off of me without waking him up?"

"Mmmnn," Ikuya mumbled. His arms came up around Haruka's neck and he started to nuzzle him.

"You're already awake, aren't you?" Haruka grumbled.

"Sadly, no," Natsuya sighed. "He has no idea he's doing this. Although, later, when he's awake, if you try and tell him he was like this he'll vehemently deny it."

"Either way," Haruka started to gently shove the smaller boy off of him, "I need to get up."

"Just give him a good shove," Natsuya shrugged. "Even if he wakes up it's his own fault."

Haruka considered the idea, though he decided it would be better to let him sleep and continued to slowly work his way free of Ikuya's grasp.

Though he was expecting an onslaught of questions from Makoto, it was Asahi who ended up striking a nerve with his curiosity that day. Since morning he kept looking at Haruka, opening his mouth as if to ask something, then closing it and looking away. At lunch, while Kisumi was being distracted by a group of girls, Asahi finally worked up his nerve.

"Hey, Haru," he said, his voice uncharacteristically low-volume. "You know what's going on with Ikuya, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Haruka asked, hoping to avoid giving a straight answer. As far as Asahi knew, Haruka had just as little information on Ikuya as anyone else. At least, that's what he thought.

Asahi shuffled his feet before leaning close and whispering, "Y'know, there's a rumor going around about you and Ikuya."

Haruka, who had managed so far to eat two bites of lunch, set his chopsticks down. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Asahi nodded. "Some people in our class, and in his class too, have been talking about it. They've seen you guys sneaking off together and no one is quite sure what for. So I figured you might know why he hasn't been around."

Haruka sighed. He was relieved that Asahi didn't seem to suspect the truth behind their meetings, but it did irritate him to learn that rumors were starting to spread. "Isn't he just sick or something?"

"That's what Natsuya says," Asahi grumbled. "But it seems to me there's more to it than that. I mean, he's been out for a long time. As the leader of the first year swim club members, I'm worried about him." As he said that, he found himself unable to look at Haruka. "I'm still mad at you, you know. I couldn't believe Ikuya would forgive you so quickly, either. So I thought something else had to be going on. That's why I thought you might know."

Picking up his chopsticks again, Haruka refused to respond. Asahi had said his part and that was that. He wasn't going to rejoin the swim club. Though, he did believe this showed how much of a bond had formed between Ikuya and Asahi. Even though it often seemed like they couldn't stand each other, Asahi was concerned enough to speak to Haruka, whom he probably resented.

After school, Haruka returned to his home, though he didn't remain for more than a couple of hours. He arranged it with his mother to stay another night at Ikuya's side, just as a precaution, and arranged it with Makoto to look after Makkou again. This time, he was able to pack his own things, including fresh clothes for the next day at school.

Natsuya came to pick Haruka up after training with the swim club. It had been decided before they left for school in the morning that this was how it would happen. Even though Haruka was fairly certain he could make it to Ikuya's house by himself, he needed someone to let him in, and someone had to be there to chaperone, apparently.

"I'm back!" Natsuya called as he opened the door. He waited for a moment. "I brought Haru with me!"

From somewhere in the house, Haruka could hear clambering footsteps rushing towards them. A few seconds later, Ikuya appeared, his eyes bright at the sight of Haruka. Breathlessly, he smiled and said, "Welcome home."

"I see how it is," Natsuya grumbled. "You don't care about me anymore."

"Th-that's, huff, not true!" Ikuya breathed. "Natsu-nii."

"You seem to be feeling better," Haruka said, showing a soft smile before turning away with a shrug. "I guess I'm not really needed here, after all."

When Ikuya had caught his breath, Haruka could see that he actually was still a little sick, despite the energy he was exerting. He was dressed and his eyes were bright, but his shoulders slouched and he still seemed to be breathing a little heavier than he normally would.

"Is Haru allowed to sleep in my room again?" He asked, walking with Natsuya and Haruka into the living room.

"I don't know," Natsuya replied teasingly, "if anyone other than me walked in while you two were spooning, it'd be pretty bad."

"Spooning?!" Ikuya repeated, his voice going unusually high and his cheeks tinting pink.

"I'm not sure you can call it spooning when he was laying _on top_ of me," Haruka argued. He smirked as Ikuya's face got redder.

"True," Natsuya conceded. "I suppose it was more like cuddling."

"C-cuddle..?" Ikuya stuttered. He couldn't look at either of them.

"I might even go so far as to say he was _snuggling_ you, Haru," Natsuya nodded.

Haruka held his chin thoughtfully and nodded along. "I can only imagine how it went while I was still asleep," he added.

"Sh-shut up!" Ikuya cried. His head was hanging towards the ground, making the reddened tips of his ears visible through his hair. "I remember getting under the covers with Haru, but I… I don't remember _that!_ "

Natsuya looked at Haruka and chuckled. "Well, you sure didn't want to let go when it was time for Haru to get up for school," he teased.

"You were holding me like this," Haruka said, walking up to Ikuya and putting his arms around his neck. He pressed their bodies together and rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he had to prove his point. "And then you started doing this," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Ikuya's neck.

Hands came up and pushed Haruka away. "Stop it!" Ikuya shouted. His face was bright red and his eyes began to well up with tears. "Why are you making fun of me?"

"Ikuya," Natsuya said gently, all mischief gone from his countenance.

"Sorry," Haruka muttered. It wasn't like he was telling lies, but he did press it farther than he needed to. He thought, since Ikuya liked him enough to kiss him and be his boyfriend, he might be able to find what he did in his sleep cute.

"I can't control what I do in my sleep, you know," Ikuya snapped.

Haruka stepped closer to Ikuya again, one arm going around the smaller boy's waist, the other raising to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I know," he said gently. He braced himself to be pushed away again, but instead Ikuya's arms slipped behind him and he drew close, holding Haruka loosely while resting his head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka held him while he calmed down, leaning his head against Ikuya's. He was tempted to nibble on Ikuya's ear, which was teasingly close to his lips, but he refrained, deciding that it was not the time or the place. As he stood there holding him, he began to wonder, just when did he start to fall so hard for him that a thought like that would even cross his mind?


	5. A New Routine

Haruka stood at the edge of Ikuya's bed, watching questioningly as Ikuya situated himself. "What?" Ikuya asked, looking up at him through his long eyelashes.

"After what happened last night, I just wondered…" Haruka's voice trailed off. He didn't want to upset Ikuya again by bringing it up, but if it was going to happen anyway, he might as well just start off in the same bed as him and get it over with.

Ikuya eyed him cautiously for an uncomfortably long moment before scooting over and pulling back the covers for Haruka. "I can't make any promises about how clingy I'll be," he warned, "so don't complain."

Haruka turned out the light before sliding in beside Ikuya. Once the covers were pulled up, he turned on his side, his back facing the other boy. After a few minutes of silence, Haruka heard rustling and felt the weight on Ikuya's side of the bed shift. He jumped when he felt a hand tugging at the back of his shirt.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"Turn around for a second," Ikuya demanded.

With a sigh, Haruka complied. He could just start to see in the dark with what little light was leaking in from Ikuya's window. He could tell that Ikuya was watching him, and that he was closing his eyes, and that he was leaning closer, and- and then he felt Ikuya's breath against his face, and smelled the spearmint of his toothpaste, and there was a warm, light touch against his lips.

"Goodnight," Ikuya whispered.

Haruka's heart pounded. "Goodnight," he mumbled back, turning over and leaving Ikuya to face his back. He should have expected it- he knew he should have- and yet it caught him off guard. He took a deep breath to calm his heart, and beside him he heard Ikuya turning away from him. He wondered, as he calmed down and began to drift off, what sort of position they would find themselves in when the alarm woke them in just under eight hours' time.

The feeling of something touching his butt woke Haruka with a jolt. Turning quickly and raising the covers, he saw that Ikuya was still asleep, his hand stretched out beside him. Accident or not, Haruka knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. It was still dark out, but the clock showed that it wasn't far from time to get up anyway. With a sigh of resignation, he laid back down and stared at Ikuya. He knew just how to get his revenge- but he waited first.

When there was only a minute left before the alarm, Haruka raised himself up on his elbows and leaned over his victim. Slipping one arm under Ikuya's pillow and placing the other on his chest, he leaned in and began his clumsy assault. His lips smacked against Ikuya's the first time, then he tried again, taking Ikuya's lower lip between his and trapping it gently with his teeth. He could feel his boyfriend squirm beneath him, but he pressed on his chest to keep him still. He raised his head just long enough to give Ikuya a mischievous grin before leaving another lingering peck on his lips.

"Good morning," he said, at last giving Ikuya a chance to breathe.

"G-g-good morn-" Ikuya's flustered response was cut short by the blaring of the alarm. "Ack!"

Reaching up, Haruka turned the offending sound off. "How are you feeling?"

Ikuya sat up so that he could lean over Haruka. "Well enough to go to school," he grumbled, "if I don't end up having a heart attack first." Just as he started leaning closer, Haruka moved, sitting up beside him.

"Consider it payback for what you did in your sleep," Haruka teased.

"Huh?" Ikuya blushed. "What did I do in my sleep this time?"

Ignoring him, Haruka got off the bed and began to get ready for school. After several more unanswered pleas from Ikuya, he finally stopped and looked at him, saying, "Hurry up or you're going to be late."

"Wha- _Haru!_ " Ikuya whined.

It was not surprising that when Haruka showed up to school with Ikuya, heads started to turn. It was equally unsurprising that Ikuya ended up being almost immediately removed from his side by a pack of classmates and upperclassmen from the swim club, all worrying and fussing over him. Actually, the more Haruka thought about it, the more that second thing _was_ surprising. No, it was definitely odd. Even though Ikuya had opened up to the team, he still wasn't particularly friendly in any other areas. The only reason for it that Haruka could think of was that it had to do with the rumors Asahi had mentioned before.

At the beginning of their lunch break, Kisumi wasted no time in pushing his desk against Haruka's. "So," he started, opening his lunchbox, "I heard you and Ikuya came to school together this morning. Is it true?"

Setting out his own lunch, Haruka had to make an effort not to scowl at the silky-haired boy. "It is," he replied, quickly stuffing rice into his mouth.

"It is?" Kisumi repeated, his voice just a little too loud and his eyes just a little too big. "You mean, he's not only forgiven you for quitting the swim club but he's hanging out with you, too?"

"Not quite."

Haruka looked up and saw Ikuya standing a couple of feet away with his lunchbox in his hands. The girls who normally tried to coerce Kisumi to sit with them had ceased their chatter to stand back and watch.

"I haven't forgiven him," he said, his eyes meeting Haruka's. "But… we are hanging out." He looked away and mumbled, "I thought we would have lunch together."

Perhaps afraid that his human shield would leave, Kisumi got up and quickly grabbed a chair from someone's empty desk. "Well, then, sit down!" He grinned. "This guy's out sick today, he won't need the chair."

Ikuya positioned the chair at the side of Haruka's desk. "Do you two always eat lunch together?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," Haruka replied, moving his things to make room for Ikuya.

"Hey," Kisumi whined, "you're making it sound like you don't like me!"

Giving Kisumi a look that did nothing to help dispel his concerns, Haruka wondered if it might have been better if he'd gone to eat in Ikuya's classroom. At least there, the worst he'd have to deal with would be Makoto, so it wouldn't really be a problem. Here, he had Kisumi _and_ Asahi, the latter of which he could feel burning holes in the back of his head.

"Do you think you'll be alright to train with the swim club?" Haruka asked, ignoring the dejected pout Kisumi was giving him.

"I think so," Ikuya replied. He looked past Haruka to Asahi, who seemed to be torn about whether he should come over or continue to shovel food into his face at a rate that could only lead to choking or a massive stomach ache. Turning his attention back to Haruka, he asked, "Before you go home today, will you meet with me?"

"Alright," Haruka agreed. He pretended not to notice Kisumi's piqued interest. However, he couldn't help but to notice Asahi's appearance from behind him.

"Ikuya," he said, a cheerful grin spreading across his face. "Looks like you're over that sickness now, huh? So you'll be coming to club again soon?"

Taking his time chewing his food, Ikuya swallowed and took a drink of water before replying to the red-haired boy. "I'll be there today," he said.

"Today?" Asahi beamed. "Wait, weren't you just sick? Are you sure you should push yourself that fast? I won't go easy on you, y'know!"

"You act like you're in charge," Ikuya scoffed.

"I _am_ the leader of the first-year boys," Asahi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still do what Nao-senpai tells us," Ikuya shrugged. "It's kind of an empty title at this point, isn't it?"

"Why you!" Asahi fumed, his hands balling into fists. "Fine, come to practice while you're still weak from sickness! See if I care if you collapse or something!" As he turned to storm off, Asahi shot a glare at Haruka.

"Are you two always so friendly?" Kisumi asked, waving his chopsticks between Ikuya and Asahi.

"Hmph," Ikuya grunted.

After classes were over, Haruka met with Ikuya behind the school. Not many people were outside when they could avoid it, so they didn't have to worry about being overheard. Looking around, there wasn't even anyone watching them. A cold wind reminded Haruka of why most people were still inside.

"I guess now that I'm better, you'll just be going home after school again, huh?" Ikuya asked.

"Yeah," Haruka replied. A long moment passed in silence where neither looked at each other. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for practice."

"Right," Ikuya muttered. He drew in a deep breath before putting himself squarely in front of Haruka, looking deeply into his eyes. "Before I go," he said, his new conviction wavering, "I want…" His voice grew quiet. "I want to kiss you."

Haruka blinked at him, then looked around. No one was looking, so… He nodded, closing his eyes and leaning in a little. He heard Ikuya take another deep breath before he felt the soft, light kiss that followed. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if that was all he was going to get, before he felt the warmth of Ikuya's breath coming close again. He felt Ikuya's gloved hands taking his, pulling him forward and into a much warmer, wetter kiss, that lasted just a few seconds but sent a wave of heat washing over him that made him feel choked in his scarf.

And this became their routine. Eating lunch together, rotating which classroom they ate in, and meeting out back before Haruka went home and Ikuya went to club. They always kissed goodbye; it became as natural as calling each other's name. Despite their care not to be caught, the fact that they kept meeting for lunch and disappearing together after classes only served to fuel the rumors that Haruka had started to pay more attention to.

"Satomi actually asked me today if you were blackmailing me or something," Ikuya laughed. "I assured her it was nothing like that, but what are people thinking that she would even ask such a thing?"

"Who knows?" Haruka shrugged. After another careful check of their surroundings, he gave Ikuya a quick kiss. "You're coming over tomorrow, right?"

"As long as my dad doesn't find out," Ikuya replied. "He thinks I'm having lunch with Makoto. He doesn't know you two live right next to each other."

"Good," Haruka grinned. He stole another kiss before pushing Ikuya in the direction of the pool. "See you then."

"See you," Ikuya called, running to make it to the pool on time. It was still only February, far too cold to swim, but the club still met diligently for running and weight training.

In the morning, Haruka took Makkou down to the beach for a run. The brisk cold air jolted any remaining sleepiness from him, though soon the exercise made him hot. When he reached the point where he usually turned around to run back, he paused, looking out over the water. The early morning sun danced over the surface while frigid waves lashed the shore. Despite the chill, Haruka felt drawn to the water, his eyes staring longingly. He missed swimming. Even if he hadn't quit the swim club, he still couldn't swim for several more months. With an aching feeling in his chest, Haruka began his run back the way he had just come.

As Haruka climbed the steps leading to his house, he found Makoto sitting there, waiting for him. "Good morning, Haru-chan!" He called.

"Don't- huff- call me that," Haruka panted. He paused a moment to catch his breath. Makkou ran over to Makoto and let him pet him. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"I was waiting for you," Makoto smiled, giving Makkou one last pat before standing and walking over to Haruka. "Since you quit the swim club, we don't walk home together anymore. I guess we don't see as much of each other now, so I thought, since it's a day off…"

"I see," Haruka said, walking past Makoto to his house. He put Makkou back on his chain and let Makoto follow him in. "Do what you want. Ikuya is coming over later."

"Huh, Ikuya?" Makoto's brow furrowed. "You know, you two have been spending a lot of time together lately. People at school have been talking about it for a while."

"I've heard," Haruka replied. He hung his coat and scarf on a peg by the door.

"You two never really seemed _that_ close in the swim club," Makoto added, "so I have to admit, it's kind of curious to me too."

"Is it?" Haruka asked.

"It is," Makoto nodded. "I mean, when you quit, everyone got really mad at you, but then so soon after, you and Ikuya started getting really close. Did something happen?"

"I suppose," Haruka shrugged. He wasn't comfortable telling Makoto without Ikuya there. If he were being honest, he wanted to tell Makoto a long time ago, but it always seemed like too much of a bother, so he never asked Ikuya if he'd mind. He certainly didn't want to stir up an argument over it by telling him without Ikuya's knowing about it first.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What was it?" Makoto pressed.

"Oh." Haruka sighed. "It's… easier to explain if Ikuya is here."

"Oh," Makoto frowned. "Would you mind if I hang out until he comes, then?"

"Do what you want," Haruka shrugged. He looked at the clock; it was still several hours before Ikuya was supposed to come. Going into the kitchen, he put on water for tea, knowing that Makoto was too polite to ask for it, even though he was sure he was cold.


	6. Rumors and Truth

At exactly eleven o'clock, there was a knock at the door, and Haruka rose to let Ikuya in. When he opened the door, his boyfriend smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss as soon as he stepped inside. Haruka wanted to oblige him, but he had to refrain.

"Makoto is here," he whispered.

"Oh," Ikuya pouted. "You know, if it's Makoto, I think we could tell him."

Nodding, Haruka helped Ikuya out of his coat. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Hello, Ikuya!" Makoto called, waving to him from the doorway to the living room. "I know you guys had plans, so I'll be going soon."

Even though he was smiling, Haruka could tell Makoto was masking his real feelings. He knew his newfound closeness with Ikuya had to be bothering him, not necessarily out of jealousy, though perhaps a little, but mostly because he knows Haruka is hiding something from him. Leading everyone to sit at the table, Haruka caught Ikuya's eye as he sat down, and Ikuya nodded.

"Makoto," Haruka started, "before you go, there's something I think you should know."

"You make it sound so serious," Makoto chuckled nervously. "What is it?"

"All of the rumors going around at school about Ikuya and me," Haruka continued, "I want to clear it up once and for all. But only to you. You can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Okay," Makoto agreed slowly. "I promise."

Haruka looked at Ikuya and nodded. While Ikuya took the hint and began to roll up his sleeve, Haruka explained bluntly, "Ikuya and I are a couple."

"Ehh?!" Makoto exclaimed. His wide eyes darted between the two before coming to rest on Ikuya's extended arm. "H-hey, isn't that..?"

"So you know about this kind of thing already?" Ikuya asked him. "Good, then that's one less thing to explain."

"Of all the crazy rumors…" Makoto muttered, "THIS is the one that turns out to be true?!"

"Huh?" Haruka and Ikuya exchanged confused looks. "I've heard everything from blackmail to secret brothers," Haruka recalled, "but I didn't know there was one going around about this."

"Eh?" Makoto blinked. "Well, nothing I've heard has mentioned that it could be the soulmate phenomenon, but I've heard a couple of times people wondering if you two were, well, _together_."

"We'll need to be more careful," Haruka said to Ikuya.

"Y-yeah," Ikuya agreed. He cast his eyes down and his brow furrowed. "Hey, now that everything's out in the open, there is something I need to mention."

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

Looking at Makoto, Ikuya prefaced, "My family all knows, and so does Haru's. Haru's mom is alright with it, but my father… well, he's totally against it." He sighed, then turned to Haruka. "My father has been doing research into a hospital in Tokyo. I don't know what for, but no one is sick that I know of, so I'm kind of worried."

"Tokyo?" Haruka repeated. He wasn't familiar with the hospitals there, but something did seem suspicious about it. Whether it was related to them or not, if it was something that couldn't be handled locally, it was concerning.

"I thought about asking my mother, but I'm not sure if she would tell me," Ikuya sighed.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Makoto wondered sheepishly.

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

"When Ikuya was away from school for so long," Makoto started, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. "When he was supposed to transfer, and then when you came to school together that one day, plus the meetings with Natsuya-senpai… What was going on?"

"When Ikuya's parents found out we'd kissed," Haruka explained, not missing the embarrassed blush on his boyfriend's face, "they pulled him from school and were going to make him transfer. Then he got sick from being forced apart from me and I spent a couple of nights at his house to make him feel better."

"You can get sick because of that?"

"Yeah," Ikuya grumbled. "Fear of it happening again is the only reason I've been allowed to return to school. My parents don't really want me hanging out with Haru, so I mostly only see him at lunch and before club. Actually, right now, my parents think I'm at your house, Makoto."

"What, really?" Makoto gulped. "Is it going to be okay? I mean, Haru and I live so close."

"They don't know that," Haruka informed him. "And we'd like to keep it that way."

"So, you guys were actually meeting up for a date, then?" Makoto blushed. "I'm sorry I intruded on your date! I'm really glad you told me, though." He smiled warmly at the two of them. "To be honest, I was worried about it. But now that I know what's going on, I'm not worried."

"You're not?" Ikuya seemed surprised by this, his voice raising uncharacteristically in his excitement.

Makoto shook his head. "My mom has a friend who met her husband that way," he said, gesturing to Ikuya's arm. "They're really happy together."

"I see," Ikuya mumbled, lowering his head to hide the flush of pink breaking out over his cheeks.

Seeing Ikuya hiding his face so cutely, Haruka couldn't help but smile. Telling Makoto brought relief to him, so long as he didn't think too long about the gossip going around school. As long as Ikuya was diligent about keeping the marks covered with makeup, and as long as they continued to be careful about when and where they kissed, he was sure no one would find out, even if people did suspect something.

Makoto excused himself with a cheerful smile, leaving Haruka and Ikuya alone together at last. "Are you hungry?" Haruka asked. His mother had prepared a lunch and left it in the fridge for them, though he wouldn't have minded cooking it himself. He was going to have to cook dinner tonight, anyway.

"Not yet," Ikuya shrugged. "But," he grinned at Haruka, stepping closer to him. "You owe me a kiss from before."

Though Haruka sighed, his eyes sparkled and his lips curved at the thought. "So I do," he responded, brushing Ikuya's hair out of his eyes. He thought how fiery they looked just before he closed his eyes and leaned in, placing a soft, chaste kiss on Ikuya's lips.

"Is that all?" Ikuya pouted. He put his arms around Haruka's neck and puffed out his bottom lip in a dramatic, pathetic show of disapproval. When his display was met with a cocked grin, Ikuya knew he had won.

Haruka's hands caught Ikuya's waist and he pulled him closer, teasing him with a kiss on the cheek. "So you want more?" He breathed into his partner's ear. He kissed Ikuya's cheek again, then the corner of his mouth, then finally his lips, allowing him to take control and direct what he wanted from there.

Just as Ikuya had coaxed Haruka into opening his mouth for him, the front door burst open and footsteps came running towards them.

"Haru, Ikuya!" Makoto called. He pulled open the door and stared at them, panting, his brows scrunched together and clearly more concerned about something else than what he had just interrupted.

"This had better be important," Ikuya grumbled, not releasing his hold on Haruka's neck.

"It's bad," Makoto huffed. "Really bad."

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

"Ikuya's mother called my house!" Makoto exclaimed.

"What?!" Ikuya let go of Haruka and his face grew pale. "What happened?"

"She called while I was over here, so my mom didn't know anything about it!" Makoto blathered. "I would've helped if I'd been there but she didn't know any better so she told her I was here at Haruka's house and that she didn't know anything about Ikuya coming over!"

"Shit!" Ikuya hissed.

"She even told her we're neighbors," Makoto fretted. "I'm really sorry!"

"It's not your fault," Haruka muttered. He looked beside him at Ikuya; he was pale and shaking, and he thought he saw tears forming in his eyes. Taking Ikuya's hand, Haruka squeezed it. "They know they can't keep us apart all the time," Haruka tried to assure him, though he wasn't even sure he could assure himself of that after the way Kirishima-san had behaved when he was staying over at their house.

"They'll never let me leave the house again," Ikuya cried. "I'll never get to see Haru again!" His tears overwhelmed him and soon his cheeks were wet and red. "I'll never…" he hiccupped. "Get to see Haru." He brought his free hand up to cover his face.

"You don't know that," Haruka said gently. He pulled Ikuya into an embrace, letting him hide his face in his shoulder. "Makoto," he said, turning his head towards his friend. "Did she say if Ikuya's mother was coming over or anything?"

"I don't know," Makoto shook his head. His own eyes felt tearful, though he wasn't quite sure why. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Haruka looked back to Ikuya, bringing his hand up to rub his back as he cried. "We wait."

Even though Haruka insisted he didn't have to, Makoto stayed and waited with them, mostly going into the kitchen to fetch drinks for everyone and trying to stay out of the way without leaving them alone. When Ikuya was finished crying, they sat at the table again, though this time Ikuya and Haruka sat beside each other.

"How long does it take to get here from Ikuya's place?" Makoto asked.

"Long enough to be torture," Ikuya sniffled. "She could show up any minute if that's her plan."

"Don't you think she will?" Haruka questioned. He thought she was the more rational of the two parents, but he knew how she was in the beginning. He didn't think it would be unlikely that she would tell on them for this just as she had when she noticed the change in color on Ikuya's arm.

"She might wait until my dad gets home," Ikuya flinched. "If he comes… If Otou-san comes…" His body shuddered as more tears began to fall.

Haruka watched as Ikuya cried, even when he turned his head away from him, and felt hot anger searing his chest from the inside. "I won't let him take you away from me," he declared.

"H-hey," Makoto stammered. "Maybe it won't have to be so serious. I could just say I forgot to tell my mom we were planning to have lunch at my place so we came to Haru's place instead."

"It wouldn't work," Ikuya choked. "When my parents first found out about Haru's name being on my arm, my father threw a fit and dragged me here to demand that Haru release me. When he wouldn't do it, it made him really angry at Haru. Then, I came over here after school one time and asked Haru to kiss me. When I got home after that, my mom saw that the color had changed, and she told my dad, and he pulled me out of school just to keep me away from Haru." Ikuya paused. "Even though it's not true, my dad's going to think I came here to… to make the color change again, so that Haru can't release me anymore."

Feeling his face grow hot, Haruka turned away. "We're still in middle school," he muttered.

"I know that," Ikuya sniffled. "And first years, at that. But he's already threatened to kick me out if that happened, so he's obviously thought it was possible!"

"H-hey, guys," Makoto interjected. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"At the red stage and the purple stage," Ikuya explained, "it's possible for Haru to release me from the bond just by saying so. But if we get to the blue stage, just saying it isn't enough. We both have to want it."

"And the blue stage is…" Makoto's face turned bright red. "I see. If your parents really think that's what you came here for…" He shuddered.

When a knock came at the door, all three young teens jumped. Ikuya and Makoto both looked to Haruka. "It's your house, go answer it!" Ikuya prodded him.

"Can't we pretend not to be home?" Haruka grumbled.

"Isn't that just prolonging the inevitable?" Makoto squeaked.

"You don't have to be here, you know," Haruka reminded him.

Another series of knocks.

"Fine," Haruka sighed. When he reached the door, he hesitated. Glancing behind him, Ikuya and Makoto were both watching from a safe distance. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hey." It was Natsuya.

"N-N-N-Natsu-nii!" Ikuya cried, rushing out to meet his brother.

"Don't be too relieved," Natsuya sighed. "Kaa-san already told on you. She sent me to come bring you home."

"How bad is it?" Haruka asked. He heard Makoto slowly coming out of hiding behind them.

"If it helps," Makoto said shyly, "you can tell them I really was here."

"I don't know how bad it is yet," Natsuya replied. "Okaa-san isn't happy, but she's not furious, either."

"Natsuya," Haruka met the older boy's eyes with a firm gaze. "Don't let them keep Ikuya from me. Don't let your father make him sick again. Don't let him hurt him."

Natsuya nodded. "I won't." He turned an affectionate smile towards his younger brother. "Ever since getting together with you, I've seen Ikuya smile more. It makes me happy to see him opening up to someone else. I'll do whatever I can to protect that smile."

"Natsu-nii," Ikuya blushed, "you're so embarrassing."

Not caring that Makoto and Natsuya were watching, Haruka gave Ikuya a warm, lingering kiss that tasted a little salty from the many tears Ikuya shed earlier. "This won't be the end of us," he promised. "I won't let it be."


	7. Tokyo

When Ikuya came to sit with Haruka at lunch, Haruka took it as a good sign. However, when the only one doing any talking was Kisumi, Haruka felt uneasy. Worse than not talking, Ikuya was barely looking at him; he hardly bothered to raise his head at all, mostly staring at his food. In fact, he noticed that Ikuya's hair was pulled down over his face more than usual, too.

"Man, you guys are no fun!" Kisumi whined. "I might as well be talking to myself."

Haruka had to resist the urge to ask, "Aren't you?" and instead simply shrugged. He looked to Ikuya for a reaction, but the quiet boy didn't change.

At last, as they were packing up their dishes, Ikuya spoke, asking, "Haru, will you meet me after class?"

With a nod, Haruka agreed, and he watched his boyfriend return to his own classroom with his head hung low. He wondered, though he couldn't but sure, if Ikuya was hiding something- not verbally, but physically. He had never seen anything until they became involved, but on the night he and his father showed up at Haruka's house, he was sure he saw evidence of it. A red mark on the cheek… he wondered if this was the same.

They met in their usual place. For the first time Haruka was able to get a good look at Ikuya; though it wasn't obvious, he confirmed his suspicion. "Your eye," he said, gently brushing Ikuya's hair away. It looked swollen, though any discoloration must have been covered in makeup.

"It's not that bad," Ikuya told him, turning his head away. "Anyway, I got curious about what's in Tokyo that has my dad so interested, so I was snooping through his things. He's definitely been talking to a hospital. Before I could get even the doctor's name, though, I got caught and he gave me a slap across the face."

"Whatever it is," Haruka said, clenching his fists, "it can't be good."

"I know," Ikuya muttered. "I'm even more determined now to find out."

After thoroughly looking around and ensuring they were alone, Haruka leaned in and gave Ikuya a soft, warm, lingering kiss that made Ikuya squeak in surprise before he melted into it, reaching his arms out to pull Haruka closer.

"Don't go to Tokyo," Haruka breathed. He placed another soft kiss on Ikuya's lips.

Ikuya smirked. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he teased. "Besides, even if he tried, I'd just end up sick again and he'd _have_ to let us be together."

"I hope he would have that much sense," Haruka mumbled.

Nuzzling into Haruka's shoulder, Ikuya gave a contented sigh. "I feel better now. I should get going to swim club, though."

"Okay." Haruka sighed. He felt a cold draft as soon as Ikuya pulled away from him and wished they could have stayed that way longer.

In the morning, Haruka walked with Makoto. His friend's usually cheerful smile was dulled and his eyes betrayed him. Haruka waited until they were past the bustle of morning commuters and other school children, then caught Makoto's eye.

"Makoto," he said, his eyes conveying the message, "I know you're hiding something."

Makoto sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "I hope it's okay," he said nervously, "but I talked to my mom about the hospital in Tokyo after what happened the other day. At first, she didn't know anything, but this morning she said she heard something on the news last night."

Watching him, Haruka waited for him to continue. If there was an easier way to find out than risking Ikuya getting caught again, he wouldn't mind if Makoto had told his mother everything.

"She said there was a story about this experimental procedure being tested in Tokyo for people who have 'fate's hand' on their arm. Apparently, that's what they call it when you have someone's name appear out of the blue like that." He paused, his brows scrunching together worryingly. "She said the procedure is supposed to cause the bond to release without the need of the other partner."

Haruka's breath caught in his throat. "What?" he choked. His insides felt as though he had eaten rocks for breakfast, and his head began to wobble before he took a deep breath to collect himself.

"Considering the situation, I can't help but wonder…"

Nodding, Haruka grimaced. It's what Ikuya's father had wanted from the start. He was certain that had to be it. As he walked through the school gate, Haruka knew one thing- he wouldn't let it happen. A raging fire burned in his chest and his skin prickled at the thought of confrontation.

Concentration was impossible. Every fiber of Haruka's being was telling him to go to Ikuya, but he couldn't. When at last the lunch bell rang, he was the first out of his seat, rocketing out of the room so quickly people began to whisper.

"Ikuya," he called into the other classroom. When he had his boyfriend's flustered attention, he motioned for him to follow him into the hallway.

"What is it?" he asked, his cheeks tinging pink as classmates in the room behind him watched him go.

"It's about Tokyo," Haruka said quietly. He hesitated, the fear in Ikuya's eyes making him wonder if this was really the right time. "I'll tell you about it after class."

"No," Ikuya insisted. He met Haruka's gaze with firm resolve. "Tell me now."

Haruka made his explanation brief. When he finished, he could see tears welling up in Ikuya's eyes. "I won't let him take you." It was a declaration and a promise.

"How are you going to stop him?" Ikuya murmured. He sighed and shook his head. "Even if I don't want to go, as my father, he has the legal right to _make_ me go."

"I don't care!" Haruka snapped. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes focused on Ikuya's. "I won't let him take you away from me."

Though they sat together in their usual way, neither of them ate more than a bite of lunch, despite the worried protests of their friends. When classes were over, they said their goodbyes in passing in the hall, not meeting in their usual place. Haruka knew if he had even a moment alone with Ikuya, he would be tempted to keep him by his side and not let him go. He also knew that if he did so, he would only make the situation worse.

Haruka dunked his head under the bath water. He had to come up with a way to stop Ikuya's father from taking him to Tokyo. If he could just make him understand how he and Ikuya felt about each other… No, he was too stubborn for that. He had something to prove now and that something was going to risk the safety and happiness of his own son.

When Haruka raised his head, he could hear his mother talking. He listened, but he couldn't make out what she was saying through the closed bathroom door. It sounded as though she were on the phone, and soon, she stopped.

"Haruka!" she called. Her footsteps came softly to the door and she knocked. "Haruka, I have something to discuss with you. May I come in?"

As his mother, he shouldn't mind it, but it still felt awkward. "I'll get out."

With his pajamas on, Haruka went out to see his mother. She was downstairs, sitting at the table, and, oddly, had a fresh pot of tea set out. She waved him over to sit with her.

"I got a phone call from Ikuya-kun's mother," she said. Though she wore a gentle smile, her eyes looked down sadly. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but it seems Ikuya-kun ran away and she thinks he'll come here."

"Damn it," Haruka muttered.

"Do you know something?"

Haruka clenched his jaw and nodded. After explaining about the hospital in Tokyo, he cast his eyes down. "I bet they were fighting about it and that's why he ran."

"I see," his mother muttered. "Well, if he is coming here, he'd have to catch the last train, so he's not going home tonight. I'm sure if we talk it out together we can come up with something."

Glancing at the clock, Haruka rose. The last train already came and went; if Ikuya was coming, he was sure-

 _Knock-knock._

Haruka opened the door. Standing on the other side, shaking, wet-faced, and shivering cold, was Ikuya. "Come inside," Haruka said softly, stepping aside to let him in.

"Haru," Ikuya cried, "I'm sorry to show up like this but my dad, he- he was going to take me to Tokyo _tomorrow_ and I- I just couldn't-" His voice cracked until it was choked out entirely.

"Tomorrow?"

"Haruka, was it him?" Haruka's mother called, appearing in the doorway. "Oh, my. Ikuya-kun, please, come inside and tell us all about it."

"You knew I was coming?" Ikuya sniffled.

"Your mother called," Haruka replied, taking him by the hand and leading him in to sit down. "She figured this is where you would come."

"I guess it is the obvious choice," Ikuya mumbled. After taking a seat at the table, he looked up at Haruka's mother. "Is it alright if I stay the night?"

"Of course," she replied. She poured him some tea and sat down. "You're always welcome here, Ikuya-kun."

"Thank you." Ikuya blushed, taking a drink of tea to hide his embarrassment. After taking a moment to compose himself, he addressed the unasked questions he could feel burning in Haruka's eyes. "At dinner tonight, my father announced that he would be taking me with him to Tokyo tomorrow. I couldn't play dumb- I asked him if it was to go see that doctor, to get the marks removed. He seemed irritated that I knew, but he confirmed it. My mother just sat there silently, and Natsu-nii tried to argue on my behalf, but he wouldn't hear it. So, I grabbed my bag and ran."

Haruka bit his tongue. Nothing he could say was good, and neither was it helpful. Instead, he watched his mother, waiting to see what she would say.

"As a mother, it's my responsibility to make sure I let your parents know you're here," she said, standing up. "In any case, you're not going anywhere tonight. The bath should still be hot if you want. Haruka can get you a towel."

"I understand," Ikuya muttered. "Thank you."

After getting Ikuya a towel and resisting the urge to ask if he could join him, Haruka excused himself and went out to listen in on his mother's conversation.

"Kirishima-san, this isn't our decision to make," she was saying, her previous gentleness ebbing from her tone. "Just what kind of extremes are you willing to take this to? Even if you did have the doctor release him, they still want to be together. Would you really force your son's entire life to change to avoid him being near my son?"

Gritting his teeth, Haruka felt grateful for three things. One, that Ikuya wasn't there to listen to this. Two, that he has such an understanding mother. And three, that Kirishima-san was not here for him to chew out himself.

"In that case, he can live here."

Huh?

"If you won't have a gay son living under your roof, then he can live under mine."

"Kaa-san…" Haruka muttered. He had never admired her more than at this moment.

"I am being serious! My husband won't mind, not once I explain the situation."

…

"Yes, he knows about it. He agrees with me that it's Haruka's happiness that matters most."

…

"You will?"

…

"What's that?"

…

"Hm… Well, I think I know the answer to that, but I should really ask the boys before I agree on their behalf. Is it alright if I call again in the morning with a reply?"

…

"Alright. Good night."

 _Click._

"Okaa-san?"

"Oh, Haruka, you were standing there the whole time?" She smiled. "Listen. When Ikuya-kun comes out of the bath, tell him he doesn't have to go to Tokyo. I'll explain the details in the morning- there are a couple of catches, as you might expect. But, for now, at least he should sleep better tonight." She leaned down and gave Haruka a kiss on the top of his head. "Goodnight, Haruka."

"Goodnight," Haruka replied, watching her walk away in awe. If he had been the one to confront Ikuya's father, he knew he would have lost his temper. Yet, his mother maintained her composure and resolved the issue with ease.

As Haruka walked upstairs, he could hear Ikuya leaving the bathroom. Quickening his pace, he caught up with him just outside his bedroom door. "My mom spoke to your dad," he said. He watched Ikuya hesitate before reaching around him to let them both into his room. "You don't have to go to Tokyo."

"I don't?" Ikuya's voice cracked. He turned to face Haruka, his lower lip quivering. "How..? What did she say?"

Haruka glanced away. "I didn't hear the whole thing," he said, though he had a good idea of what the resolution was. "She said she'd talk it over with us in the morning. For now, let's go to sleep."

Forgoing a futon, Haruka let Ikuya sleep in his bed. He felt arms wrap around him and the soft warmth of Ikuya's breath on the back of his neck. He could tell the other boy was asleep already, and as he settled in to drift off as well, he couldn't help but wonder from his mother's conversation if this would become his new normal.


	8. Love

"Haruka! Ikuya-kun! Time to wake up!"

Haruka opened his eyes and blinked into the darkness of his room. Behind him, he heard Ikuya grumble something, then felt the arms draped loosely around his waist recede. Now free to move, Haruka raised himself, looking up at his alarm clock. It was… way too early! With a sigh, he sat up on the edge of the bed. Well, now that he was awake, he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Isn't it still early?" Ikuya yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "It's still totally dark out."

"Yeah," Haruka replied, standing up and putting a light on. "Maybe it's because she needs to talk to us."

"Maybe," Ikuya groaned. "Or maybe it's to give me a chance to go home and get my uniform…"

"Maybe."

Both boys fumbled down the stairs to find Haruka's mother already up and dressed for work. She had something cooking in the kitchen and was looking far too energetic for the ungodly hour of the morning that it was. "Good morning!" she called to them.

"Good morning," they each mumbled back.

"Sorry to rouse you so early," she apologized, turning her attention to the stovetop. "We have some things to discuss before I leave for work and I wanted to make sure I had time to call Kirishima-san back."

"Haru told me I don't have to go to Tokyo," Ikuya started nervously. "Is it really true? How did you convince him?"

Turning off the stove, Haruka's mother took three plates and started stacking eggs and toast on them. "It's true, at least, under certain conditions." Taking the plates with her, she walked over to the table and set them out. "Haruka, grab some drinks, would you? Sit down, Ikuya-kun."

"Th-thank you," Ikuya stuttered.

Haruka's mother waited for him to sit down with them before she went on. "When I spoke to your father, Ikuya-kun, he said he 'wouldn't have a gay son living under his roof' and that if Haruka wouldn't release you, he would take you to someone who would."

Haruka poked at his food as he listened. _Bastard_ , he wanted to say. He felt a little relief when he looked across the table at Ikuya and saw him eating undeterred.

"So, after a bit of disagreement, I offered to let you stay here," his mother continued. "At first, your father wasn't taking me seriously. But I am serious. Ikuya-kun, I got his permission for you to live here, under two conditions."

"You mean, live here forever?" Ikuya asked. His hand paused with a piece of toast hovering halfway to his mouth.

"Yes… You would live here, and continue to go to school. You can stay in the swim club. Otherwise, he was ready to move you to a relative's house just to keep you away from Haruka."

"Is that okay..?" Ikuya asked quietly. "I… I don't want to be a burden on you…"

"Ikuya-kun," Haruka's mother said softly, "I offered. It's not a burden. I can't just stand by and watch this happen to a friend of my son's, especially since this is the first time I've ever known Haruka to be interested in someone that way. I want him to be happy, and I want you to be happy, and safe."

Haruka looked from his mother to his boyfriend. Tears began to drip down Ikuya's cheeks, and he turned away, hiding his reddened face. But Haruka could still see the smile that formed on his lips. "So, what were the conditions?"

"The first condition is that Ikuya-kun is not to let this relationship reshape his dreams," his mother continued. She smiled softly at him. "Your father wants you to put yourself first, and if your dreams take you away from here, don't hold back on Haruka's account."

"That makes sense," Ikuya sniffled. "I'm surprised he actually cares that much."

"If this is called 'fate's hand,' if this really is determined by 'fate,' then no matter what your dream I'm sure we'll still be together if we want to be," Haruka added. He wasn't sure if he was saying it more for Ikuya's benefit or his own.

"The second condition is the one that I'm afraid might be a little harder to execute."

"What is it?" Ikuya asked. The tears had all but dried from his eyes and he was watching with eagerness for her to go on.

"You would no longer be allowed to cover the marks with make-up."

"Wha..?"

"You would have to let it be visible. Your teachers would know, your classmates, everyone who can see your arm would know."

"But, why..?"

"I think it's his way of keeping you accountable," Haruka's mother suggested. "He probably feels that if the whole school knows about it, it would keep you and Haruka from taking things any further, at least, for a long while."

"Oh." Ikuya looked down at his arm and brushed his fingers over the purple characters. "So, if I want to stay here and stay with Haru, I would have to let everyone know we're together. And everyone would know we've kissed." He looked to Haruka with heavy eyes.

Haruka shrugged. "So?" Besides, if everyone knew, he could hold hands with Ikuya, and maybe even sneak in a few kisses.

Haruka's mother excused herself and cleared the dishes, giving them a quick wash while the boys discussed the conditions.

"Would it really be okay, though?" Ikuya wondered. "I mean, my dad's beliefs are far from unique. What if we get bullied?"

"Worse than your dad is bullying you?" Haruka retorted, perhaps a little more sharply than necessary.

Ikuya flinched. "That's true." He sighed. "Haru, I really want to be with you. I like you, a lot. I want to stay here with you. I want to accept the conditions. But before I agree, I need to hear your honest feelings. I need to know you'll stay with me and help me deal with the consequences." His eyes met Haruka's unwaveringly as he waited for a response.

Standing, Haruka rounded the table. He knelt down beside Ikuya, whose eyes followed him. Taking Ikuya's hands in his, he leaned in, kissing him squarely on the lips. When he pulled away, he felt Ikuya pulling him back in again, and allowed himself to be drawn in for a series of several slow, warm kisses that caught his lower lip between Ikuya's. With a wet smack, Ikuya pulled away, his eyes still closed.

"I love you." The words escaped Haruka's lips in a whisper. Red-faced, he gasped at his own confession and turned away. "I-!"

"I'll do it," Ikuya declared. His eyes opened and locked onto Haruka, though the other boy's head was still turned away. "Because Haru is brave enough to tell me he loves me, I can be brave enough to show the world that I belong with him." A smile pushed up his blushing cheeks and he touched Haruka's face, turning his head to look at him again. His red eyes flashed like a crackling fire before his lids snuffed them out as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once more.

Haruka couldn't help but return his smile, his own blue eyes sparkling back at him. "Stay," he said quietly. "Stay with me."

"I will," Ikuya promised. His eyes continued to shine brightly as he looked from Haruka to his mother behind him. "Please, call my family and tell them I'm staying here."

"Kids these days are growing up too fast. Alright, alright." She grinned. "I'll see if it's okay for you two to stop by and pick up your school things while I'm at it."

"Thank you," Ikuya replied.

While Haruka's mind froze in wonder of how much his mother had witnessed, she stepped away to make the phone call. Judging by the tone of the conversation, Haruka thought it might be Ikuya's mother on the other end of the line this time.

When the conversation had finished, Haruka's mother hung up the phone and turned to the boys with a gentle smile. "You two will need to get moving to get Ikuya-kun's uniform from his place before school." As the two started to stand to get ready, she motioned for them to wait a moment longer. "After school, Ikuya-kun will go home with his brother, and when I get off from work, Haruka and I will come to pick you up and help you bring your things over."

"Aniki…" Ikuya muttered, his face hung low toward the floor.

"I have to leave for work now," Haruka's mother ruffled both boys' hair as she spoke. "I'll see you both again this evening. Have a good day at school!" The last part was thrown over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

Haruka wore his school uniform to walk to Ikuya's place. It didn't make sense to him to have to change twice. He lent Ikuya some clothes, including a coat and some mittens, though they were all slightly big for the boy's slender frame.

The early train was crowded with commuters. Taking hold of a railing, Haruka let Ikuya hold onto his arm for balance. When they disembarked, Ikuya slid his hand into Haruka's, holding it uncomfortably tightly through their mittens. Even when they had waded through the crowd, Ikuya held tight, and Haruka understood.

"It's not like you'll never see them again," he said abruptly.

With a sniffle, Ikuya looked up at him. He gripped Haruka's hand tightly again before releasing it. "Maybe you don't get it 'cause you're used to being home alone all the time." His voice cracked. "I'm going to miss my family."

Haruka didn't say anything. Taking Ikuya's hand again, he walked with him in silence. He feared, briefly, that his hand-holding would be rejected, but he was relieved to feel that tight squeeze grabbing him back. Remembering his earlier confession, his face turned red and he caught himself starting to sweat under the pressure of Ikuya's grip. _Love._ He had said it, alright. Caught up in the moment, his guard was down, and the words fell easily from his mouth. Even though Ikuya seemed encouraged by it, it bothered Haruka that he hadn't properly responded to his feelings.

When they reached Ikuya's house, Natsuya let them in, his eyes red and swollen. "Welcome home," he muttered, a forced smile forming halfway up his lips. "Otou-san already left for work, but Kaa-san is here."

"I guess you've heard, then?" Ikuya asked, following his older brother inside.

"That you're moving in with Haru? Yeah." Natsuya's eyes looked away and his forced smile fell back into a natural frown. "We finally got things worked out between us and now you're moving out."

"If there was any other way-"

"I know," Natsuya interrupted. He turned and ruffled his kid brother's hair roughly. "I'd better see you every day at club from now on!" he teased. "And try to convince Haru to come back, too."

"Not happening," Haruka added gruffly from behind the two.

Both Kirishima brothers turned and scowled at him. "In any case," Natsuya continued, "I understand why things have to be this way, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So make sure you come over sometimes to see me and Kaa-san."

"I will," Ikuya promised, his eyes wet with tears. "And if Otou-san ever changes his mind…" He stopped mid-sentence to glance back at Haruka. "W-well, if he ever changes his mind, I _might_ be willing to consider coming back."

"Oh?" Natsuya jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Are you telling me you love Haru more than your older brother?"

"I- it's not- I mean-" Ikuya's words became jumbled.

"I'm _kidding._ " Natsuya grinned. "I told you guys I'd do what I could to help you. If that means letting my precious little brother leave home, well… I guess I call dibs on turning his room into a workout room."

"Hey!" Ikuya snapped, though he didn't seem seriously offended. "I'll miss you, y'know?"

"You say that like I'll never see you again." Natsuya shuddered. "Anyway, get your uniform on. I'll go with you guys to school."

Though Ikuya nodded happily at this arrangement, it was easier said than done once his mother came out. It became clear that the decision to let him move out had not been a mutual one. Had she had her way, Ikuya believed he would have been allowed to stay and date Haruka. It was his father's stubbornness that was driving them apart this way, and he felt sad that his mother had to suffer for it.

When the last school bell rang, Haruka and Ikuya parted ways to take their seats in their separate classrooms. Haruka found it a struggle to stay awake at first, cursing the unholy hour he was woken up at, but by lunch time he had regained some energy. It was Ikuya's turn to come and sit with him, so he remained at his desk and waited, watching Kisumi go through his usual lunchtime routine of setting up across from him.

"I heard you came to school with Ikuya and his older brother," Kisumi was saying. "Did you spend the night at their place or something?"

"No," Haruka replied, not making eye contact as he set out his lunch. "We met up." It wasn't a total lie. They met up at the Kirishima household. Kisumi didn't need to know he and Ikuya spent the night together and then went there.

"Ahh, really?"

"Hey," Ikuya greeted, pulling up a chair.

As Ikuya was setting up, Kisumi noticed he had two bento boxes. "Two lunches?"

"Huh? Oh." Ikuya opened them both and started eying up his options. "Yeah, that's… a lot of food. I mean, I can't just eat one and not the other, so you guys can have some, too."

"Thanks!" Kisumi immediately reached for a wiener. "But, why do you have two lunches?"

"W-well," Ikuya stuttered. "My mom made me one, and Haru's mom made me one, and I couldn't say no, so…"

"Wha- Haru's mom made you a lunch?" Kisumi gaped. "I didn't even think she made Haru's lunches."

"She got up early this morning." Haruka shrugged. "Anyway, Ikuya, is everything going alright so far?" His eyes subconsciously wandered down to Ikuya's arm before meeting his gaze again.

Ikuya finished chewing before he replied. "Yeah," he answered casually. "Probably, when I change into my gym clothes later, then…"

Haruka nodded.

"Huh?" Kisumi's eyes darted between the two. "Is what going alright? What are you two up to?"

"Although, if you wear your jacket," Haruka suggested.

"That's true," Ikuya agreed. "It's still chilly enough that no one would question it."

"Question?" Kisumi repeated. "Hey, what's going on? Are you just going to ignore me?"

Haruka and Ikuya exchanged a look before turning to Kisumi and shrugging. "We're just talking about the weather."

"Uh… Huh." Kisumi didn't seem convinced, but at least he seemed to be satisfied that he wasn't getting anywhere and stopped asking questions.


	9. The Secret is Out

It was Ikuya's decision not to meet before club activities. What was the point? They'd have all night together. At least, that was his reasoning. Haruka wasn't as okay with it, but he agreed nonetheless. He passed Ikuya in the hall, giving him a brief, longing look, knowing that it would still be several hours before he could speak freely with him again.

As per the arrangement, Haruka waited at home while his mother was at work, and Ikuya, presumably, went back with his brother to pack up his things. While he was cooking dinner, he wondered if Ikuya would be impressed watching him. Other people always seemed to be, when they learned he could cook, and their praises never meant much to him. He was just following the recipe his mother left him. But he wondered, if Ikuya were there with him at that moment, if he would be impressed, and the thought made him smile.

Waiting for his mother to come home felt as though it were taking longer than ever before. He knew her schedule, and he knew he had time before her return, yet his eyes continued to wander to the clock. If she didn't stop to buy anything on her way back, he figured, she should be only another twenty minutes. If she stopped to buy something, what would she need to buy, anyway? When twenty minutes passed and she hadn't come home, Haruka began to mentally catalogue the contents of the fridge. Just about the time he had determined she may have stopped for eggs, the door opened.

"I'm home!" she called.

Haruka didn't waste any time. He felt like if he didn't leave now, it would never happen. "Does anything need to be put away before we go?"

"Just these eggs," his mother said, handing the carton off to her son. "I'm going to give Ikuya-kun's parents a call to let them know we're on our way."

With a nod, Haruka took the eggs and put them away while his mother dialed the phone. The conversation was brief- it didn't have to be long- and soon Haruka's itching feet were in his shoes and out the door.

The atmosphere in the Kirishima household was like a static shock building in socked feet. Haruka felt as though at any moment, someone would get zapped, and that someone would likely be him. Perhaps it was because Ikuya's father was standing in the doorway of Ikuya's room, watching, or perhaps it was the sounds of Ikuya's mother in another part of the house, crying, but the entire situation left him on edge. His eyes met Ikuya's, and he wondered if he felt the same.

"This is all of my most important stuff," Ikuya grunted as he hefted a very full backpack onto his shoulders. "Natsu-nii helped me sort through it… he made me leave a lot of things behind, but it'll be okay. He's going to hold onto them for me."

Taking another very full bag onto his shoulders, Haruka wondered just how much more Ikuya would have tried to bring. As it was, both boys were carrying bags, and Haruka's mother had a couple of rolling suitcases in tow. "Are you ready?"

Ikuya glanced over at his father, who furrowed his brow and turned away. "Yeah," he replied. "Just let me go say goodbye to my mom and Natsu-nii."

While Ikuya disappeared into another room down the hall, Haruka and his mother headed towards the door, followed by Ikuya's father. There was an awkward silence as they waited, where no one made eye contact and no one dared to speak their mind in front of the other. For Haruka, the only thing holding him back was his fear that Ikuya's father would revoke his permission to let Ikuya move in with them. He wondered why Kirishima-san allowed it in the first place, then looked up at his mother and remembered with admiration the way she had scolded him over the phone.

When Ikuya reappeared, his eyes wet with tears, he was followed by his mother and older brother. Haruka could tell that his mother was not taking this well, and he felt sorry for her. She leaned on her older son and tried her best not to cry in front of them, but the redness around her eyes and the coarseness of her voice as she quickly listed off some of Ikuya's favorite foods to Haruka's mother told of just how broken she was.

"Please take good care of him!" she begged. "Ikuya, you know you're welcome to come home whenever you want."

Ikuya looked up at his father, who turned away without response. "I'll come by to visit," he promised. "But as long as _he_ refuses to accept me, I'm going to stay with Haru, where I am accepted."

"Ikuya…" His mother began to cry, leaning on Natsuya even more.

By the time the three made it home, it was approaching bedtime, and most of the unpacking was left for later. Haruka's mother bathed first, going straight to bed after, then Haruka went while Ikuya tried to remember which bag he had left his pajamas in. When it was Ikuya's turn, Haruka waited in his- no, _their_ \- bedroom, trying to reconcile an internal conflict between his desire for his own space and his love of Ikuya. Spending a couple of nights together was one thing, but living out of the same room was another, and he wasn't sure how he would handle it after a few days had passed.

When Ikuya was finished and returned to the bedroom, he plopped down on the side of the bed and rested his head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Oi, your hair is still wet!" Haruka grumbled, shoving him away.

"Sorry," Ikuya mumbled. He sat there for a moment, staring at the ground. "I still can't believe this is really happening."

Not knowing what to say, Haruka planted a kiss on Ikuya's cheek before crawling into bed. "I'm getting used to it now, so if you need to hug me in your sleep, it's okay." He pulled the blanket up so that Ikuya couldn't see his blushing face after he said it. "Goodnight."

Wriggling into bed beside Haruka, Ikuya hesitantly put an arm around his waist. "Hey, Haru?"

"Hm?" Haruka grunted.

"Are we always going to sleep like this?"

"Who knows?" Haruka buried his face deeper in the covers. "You can have the futon if you want. It doesn't matter to me." He said that, but when he thought about Ikuya sleeping on the futon, and when he thought about the arm draped so gingerly over him, he felt a little sad.

When morning came, Haruka had to free himself from an entanglement of limbs before he could turn off the alarm. Ikuya had not only squeezed him around the waist, but had trapped his legs, too. Once the alarm had been successfully silenced, he turned to his boyfriend and said, "Good morning."

"'Morning," Ikuya mumbled back. He yawned and drew in closer to Haruka. "It's kinda cold this morning."

"Yeah," Haruka agreed. He wished he could stay in bed on a day like this, but the cold draft that hit him when Ikuya pulled away and climbed out of bed made him realize it wouldn't be the same alone.

As Haruka and Ikuya left for school, they were met by Makoto. He hadn't yet had a chance to talk to Haruka about all the things that had been happening the last day or so, and his mind was full of questions. Why didn't Haru walk to school with me yesterday? Why did he come to school with Ikuya and Natsuya-senpai? Why is Ikuya here now? When he voiced all of his questions, the other two did their best to answer him, though the topic was still a little tender for Ikuya.

"So Ikuya is living with Haru now." Makoto's mouth went into an uplifting smile. "We should do a sleepover sometime." Neither Haruka nor Ikuya replied to him, but his smile remained.

Somehow, Ikuya made it the entirety of the day before without anyone noticing his arm. Today, however, was basketball for PE. Everyone was in short-sleeves; why shouldn't they be? It was an indoor court. While Haruka was changing, he kept an ear tuned in the direction of Ikuya's locker.

"Eh- Kirishima-kun, did you hurt your arm?"

"I'm fine."

"It looks like you have a bruise."

"I said I'm _fine._ "

"I'm not gonna lose to you, Ikuya!" It was Asahi now. He and Haruka would be on the same team, against the team Ikuya and Makoto were on.

"Hey, Haru!" Kisumi was calling him.

Haruka turned to see the pink-haired boy waving at him from the end of the row of lockers. "What?"

"If we win, will you join the basketball club?" He asked with a grin.

"Not interested," Haruka refused, turning his attention to getting changed.

The game began like any other, and it continued on in the same way it usually did. After a little back-and-forth early on, Haruka's team was winning, and though he wasn't exactly dead weight, he wasn't the star player, either. It was obvious that Kisumi being in the basketball club was paying off. If he had any interest in basketball, Haruka was sure he could learn from him.

Just after Kisumi got the ball from Makoto, he passed it to Asahi. Asahi grinned and started taking the ball up the court to the net, dodging around the other team pretty well, considering he wasn't a regular player. When he got to Ikuya, who reached out to try and smack the ball away, his feet came to a stop, and his hand froze, allowing the ball to roll away. His eyes stared widely, though not as widely as the other players watching him, and he slowly closed in on him.

Though Haruka recognized what was going on, he was too far back to reach them before Asahi got close to Ikuya. He watched his boyfriend shrink away from the redhead, then watched as Asahi reached out and grabbed his arm. Both teams were looking at each other and murmuring their confusion, hoping someone knew what was going on, and slowly, those closest to the two started to notice.

"Let go of me!" Ikuya barked, tugging at his arm, but he couldn't break free. A crowd began to form around them and he could hear people talking about it.

"Is that a name?"

"What's it say?"

"Why's it purple?"

"What's the big deal? I just wanna play…"

The coach came over and started to shoo the other boys away.

"Ikuya," Asahi said, his voice low and his eyes focusing intently on the other's face. "How long have you been hiding this?" His voice cracked. "Why do you keep hiding things from me? I thought we were teammates, I thought we were _friends!_ "

"I-"

"That's enough!" the coach roared, taking Asahi by the wrist and forcing him to let Ikuya go. "We're in the middle of class!"

"Asahi, I-" Before he could find the words, Asahi had already turned and started back towards his team.

"Haru," he called, gesturing for him to come over. When Haruka obliged, he leaned in close and whispered, "Is this why you quit?"

Stepping back, Haruka shook his head. "No."

Looking across the court, Haruka could see that Ikuya's teammates were still whispering about it. He was grateful when Makoto walked over to Ikuya and said something he imagined to be encouraging. He was also grateful when the coach allowed Ikuya to leave the game, though he was a little bitter that he couldn't join him.

"C'mon everyone, get in your places!" The coach called.

After classes were over, Haruka and Ikuya met in their usual place. In Haruka's class, the only one who knew the name on Ikuya's arm was Asahi, and he kept his mouth shut about it. He was fairly certain Kisumi had put it together, too, though he hadn't been bombarded with questions so he assumed he was going to keep it quiet as well.

"I decided to tell Satomi before she heard it from someone else," Ikuya said, glancing at his arm. "She was shocked, but she said she was relieved to finally know what was going on. I think she's sad, though."

Haruka didn't really care, but he listened, because he knew Satomi was a precious friend of Ikuya's. When Ikuya was finished, Haruka learned that, if anyone else had noticed whose name was on Ikuya's arm, they weren't talking about it, but rumors about there being a name on his arm were spreading quickly- as well as rumors about the color of the name.

"I'll see you tonight," Haruka said, giving Ikuya's hand a squeeze before letting him go. "You can get back on your own, right?"

"I can," Ikuya replied, "but I'll probably just walk with Makoto. I could be walking with you, y'know, if you'd come back to the club."

"I can't," Haruka said, turning and walking away. He was tired of hearing about it. He would go to competitions to cheer them on, but he was done swimming with others. He could only ever swim for himself now, or else he might hurt someone again.


	10. Introspect

Haruka was filling a pitcher with water for Makkou when Ikuya came home. He'd taken him for a run to blow off some steam from earlier, though it all came back when he heard Ikuya's voice calling out "I'm home," so meekly.

"Welcome home," Haruka called back to him. He took the pitcher outside and filled Makkou's bowl. The happy dog showed no signs of tiredness after their run; in fact, he seemed quite excited when Ikuya came out after Haruka.

"Hey, there," Ikuya said to Makkou, giving him a couple of scratches behind the ear.

Haruka looked away and poured the water into Makkou's bowl. "How did things go at practice?"

Turning his attention away from the dog, Ikuya waited for Haruka to finish his task, then pulled him in for a kiss. It was only a brief peck, but he had received the reaction he wanted- a blush from his partner. "It was fine." He shrugged. "We're still doing regular training right now. The pool is still closed until it gets warmer. For some reason, Asahi's bothering me more than usual… it's like, he's really upset I didn't tell him about us for some reason." Ikuya followed Haruka inside as he continued, "I mean, I didn't really tell _anyone_ until today so why does he feel so hurt about it? I told you and my family, and then Makoto… well, he's practically family to you, right?"

Giving him a blank stare, Haruka waited for Ikuya to finish. Makoto has always been a friend and a neighbor… is that really how others viewed them? he wondered.

"Anyway, it seems like Natsu-nii told Nao-senpai, but I think that's fine," Ikuya went on. "Nao-senpai wouldn't go spreading it around or anything."

Haruka started dinner while Ikuya set the table. Tonight's recipe was one he had made before, and he was pretty confident about it. He wondered if his mother had chosen it on purpose, or by coincidence, but he hoped Ikuya would be impressed. He still wasn't sure why he wanted to hear his praises for his cooking, but he felt a certain sense of pride in his chest when Ikuya stood over his shoulder and watched.

At the table, Ikuya's praises were abundant. "Wow, this is good!" and "How long have you been cooking?" and "Everything is delicious!" were all said between mouthfuls.

Haruka responded the same as he had to everyone else who had ever made a big deal of it- brushing it off, generally- but he smiled as he did it, and he felt… good. He was used to cooking for himself, or reheating leftovers, and occasionally having to turn down Makoto's mother's well-intentioned offerings, so sharing this meal with Ikuya was special. He felt warm at the thought of having moments like this every night.

"I know I'm just getting settled in here," Ikuya said, helping Haruka carry the dishes into the kitchen. "But I think I might spend some time after school and after club with Natsu-nii. His graduation is coming up, and then I won't really get to see him that much, so I want to spend some time with him."

Nodding, Haruka began to wash the dishes, passing them off to Ikuya to dry them. "Will you be spending the night?"

Ikuya shook his head. "No. I won't stay over there again for a while. I might not always be back in time for dinner, though."

"Oh." Haruka shut off the water and passed the last plate to Ikuya. So, he might not get to cook for him again so soon after all. At least he knew Ikuya would still be sleeping with him. As he thought about it, Ikuya was already changing the subject, saying something about a bath. Haruka didn't quite catch it, but he figured it was something like a question about who should go first, so he offered the bath to Ikuya first.

"I'll go first, then," Ikuya agreed.

When Haruka's turn came, he finished cleaning himself quickly and slid into the water, allowing the warmth to seep into every part of him. His mind hadn't left Ikuya- though it had now wandered back to something from before, something that bothered him. He hadn't meant to say those words aloud, but they slipped from his mouth, and though they were well-received, they were not reciprocated. "I love you." He wanted to hear it returned. He could see it in Ikuya's eyes, he could feel it in the warm breath on the back of his neck at night, but he longed to hear those words said back to him. "I love you, too."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked on those of Ikuya, who stood before him, Haruka wondered, if he were to say it again now, would Ikuya say it back? He swallowed; the words were like pills caught in his throat- hard and suffocating. Unable to make the words come out- and unsure why they came out on their own just fine but wouldn't come out when he wanted them to- Haruka could only stay and close his eyes as Ikuya leaned in to kiss him, his hands holding either side of Haruka's face. His lips moved of their own accord in response to Ikuya's, refusing to yield to his desire to speak.

Pulling away, his eyes half-lidded, Ikuya ran a thumb over Haruka's cheek. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Slowly, Haruka opened his eyes. His gaze wandered from Ikuya's lips to his eyes, such a dark orange in the shadow of his hair that when the light caught them they glistened like embers. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed it down, his lips only parting to say, "Nothing." He knew it was a lie, but he couldn't make the words come out to express his feelings, so he gently tugged Ikuya's shirt until his boyfriend closed the gap for another kiss. His lips tingled and his body felt warm as he pulled Ikuya closer to him, nearly pulling him down on top of him.

Just as Ikuya had said, his time in the after-school hours was spent with his older brother. The first night, he made an effort to be home for dinner, even though Haruka told him he didn't have to worry about it. The next night after that, he was out during dinner time, returning while Haruka was in the bath. After several rotations of this, Haruka began to feel a void on the nights when he was alone. The reasoning perplexed him as much as his previous desire to be praised for his cooking.

"I'll be home late tonight," Ikuya said, giving Haruka's hand a quick touch before he turned to go to swim practice- rather, weight lifting. An unfortunate truth made it difficult for them to carry on privately as before- spring was coming, and the students who had kept bundled up inside all winter were flocking out to greet it.

As Haruka looked around him, he could see some girls whispering. He was fairly sure at least a few people from their year had them figured out now, though no one seemed particularly interested in creating a fuss over it. It was a relief, he thought, since they would be stuck there for another two years with these people. If they could accept it, or at least be willing to overlook it, then it would be much easier for both of them.

Haruka knew swim practice was over when he heard the twins clamoring out to greet their brother. He wasn't sure if it was because he would otherwise be alone, or if it was because they were really that lively, but he felt compelled to step outside and see his neighbors. While he was slipping on his shoes, his mind wandered to what Ikuya might be doing out with Natsuya right now.

"Onii-chan, look!" Ren said excitedly, pointing to Haruka. "Haru-chan!"

"Haru-chan!" Ran echoed, bounding over to him. Her eyes lit up and her hands balled into excited fists. "Come stay for dinner!"

"I'm fine," Haruka replied. "I have my own dinner."

"Aww," Ren whined, dragging his older brother behind him. "Haru-nii hasn't come to play in so long!" His eyes began to well up and he squeezed Makoto's hand.

"C'mon, Haru," Makoto invited. "At least come over for a little while."

With a nod, Haruka allowed himself to be pulled by both twins into the house. He still saw Makoto every day because of school, but it was true that he hadn't been spending much time with the twins. Sometimes, he wasn't sure Ren and Ran understood that they're not actually related.

As they began to settle in for some video games, Ren tugged on Makoto's shirt. "How come Haru-chan never brings over the other boy?" he asked.

"Haru-chan, did someone move into your house?" Ran asked.

"Yes," Haruka replied. He let Ran settle into his lap, her twin brother situating himself in Makoto's.

"How come he never comes over to play?" Ren wondered.

"Now, now," Makoto said, "Ikuya's been through a lot recently and he needs some time to get settled in. I'm sure he'll come over to visit when he's ready." His attempts to end the discussion were about as successful as his attempts to beat Haruka, who already had him lapped in the racing game.

"Onii-chan," Ran gasped, "you know him?"

"They're classmates," Haruka replied. "And they're both in the swimming club."

"How does Haru-chan know him, then?" Ren asked.

Haruka's fingers fumbled and he nearly dropped the controller, surrendering the lead to Makoto. "From swimming club."

"H-hey, Ren, Ran, after we finish this race, how about we play Go Fish together, hm?" Makoto suggested abruptly.

"Yaay!" the two cheered in unison.

After the twins left to go find their cards, Haruka said without moving his eyes from the TV, "Thanks."

Beside him, Makoto smiled. "Maybe this weekend I'll invite you and Ikuya over to spend the night," he suggested. "Then maybe those two will get over the novelty of it all."

"Doubt it," Haruka shrugged. "They'll probably just end up asking more questions."

"That's true," Makoto chuckled. "Still, it might be a nice change of pace." After a few moments, Makoto lost the race, and his expression turned to worry as he turned to face Haruka. "Haru, I've been meaning to ask you for a few days now, is everything alright?"

He should be used to his friend's perception by now, but Haruka was still startled by the sudden question. "Yeah," he replied, though he couldn't look him in the eye as he said it.

"You look like something's been bothering you."

Haruka sighed. Maybe, if it was Makoto, it would be alright. "Does Ikuya love me?" he wondered aloud.

It took a moment for Makoto to register the meaning of the question. "Do you love him?" he asked back.

Haruka gave a slight nod.

"Have you told him so?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say in return?"

Shaking his head, Haruka sighed again. "He said that it gave him courage," he replied quietly, "but then he didn't say how he felt in return."

"I see," Makoto mumbled. Before he could offer any well-intentioned advice, his siblings were clambering back into the room with Go Fish cards in their hands.

After somewhat begrudgingly accepting an invitation to stay for dinner, which he did only because the twins begged him to, Haruka said goodnight to the Tachibana family and returned home. He wasn't surprised that Ikuya was still out; after all, he had said he'd be late.

Deciding not to wait, Haruka went ahead and took a long, relaxing soak in the tub. While he was beginning to consider the idea of getting out, he heard his mother come home. He could tell it was her by the sound of her footsteps. Realizing he hadn't yet heard Ikuya come in, he began to worry about him catching the last train back.

Haruka half-heartedly removed himself from the tub and began to dry himself. What time was it, anyway? He couldn't rely on his mother coming home on time every night, so he couldn't be sure it wasn't later than he thought. What would he do if Ikuya already missed the last train? He couldn't let him stay at his house, not with his father. Even if he did decide that, he could at least call to tell him so.

Just as Haruka was going downstairs to listen for the phone, he heard the door open.

"I'm home," Ikuya called wearily into the house.

"My, you're back late tonight, Ikuya-kun," Haruka's mother commented. She didn't pay it much mind before walking away and announcing that she was using the bath next.

"Welcome back," Haruka muttered. He realized he was frowning and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Ikuya asked. He stepped closer to Haruka and puckered his lips for a welcome home kiss. When he didn't receive one, he stepped back and pouted. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Haruka mumbled. It was his own worrying that made him frown this way. Ikuya had warned him he'd be late, and he was late. He had no reason to be upset. And yet he couldn't help but feel bothered by it. "I was wondering if you'd made the last train." Casting aside his worries, Haruka leaned in and gave his boyfriend a welcome home kiss.

Ikuya smirked. "Were you getting lonely?" he asked, taking Haruka by the hand and drawing closer to him.

With a blush, Haruka looked away. Taking advantage of already having Ikuya's hand, he led him upstairs. "You can wait up for the bath if you want," he said, "but come up and give me a goodnight kiss. I'm going to bed."

Ikuya followed without complaint. When they reached the bedroom, he did indeed give Haruka his goodnight kiss, followed by another, and another, and another, before Haruka had to push him away to catch his breath.

"Sorry," Ikuya mumbled. "I got a little over-zealous."

"It's fine," Haruka muttered in reply. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it. The problem was, he enjoyed it a little too much. "Goodnight."

"I'll wait in bed with you 'til your mom gets out of the bath," Ikuya offered.

Not wanting to refuse, Haruka climbed into bed and allowed Ikuya to lie on top of the covers beside him. "Why were you back so late today, anyway?" he wondered.

"Because," Ikuya replied sadly, "Natsu-nii has to focus on studying after today, so I won't be able to see him as much."

"Oh." Haruka would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved to have more of Ikuya's time to himself again, but he knew how close he'd always been with his brother and sympathized with his sadness. "Does that mean you're not staying out tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ikuya sighed. "Natsu-nii and Nao-senpai won't even be at club anymore."

Rolling onto his side, Haruka faced Ikuya. He wasn't really sure about it, but maybe it would give him a chance to properly express himself and get Ikuya to admit his true feelings to him. "Tomorrow, do you… want to go on a date?"

"A date?" Ikuya repeated. The dim light from the hall was enough to illuminate his blushing cheeks. "O-of course! I'd… I'd really like that."

Just as Ikuya was about to ask what Haruka had in mind, the bathroom door opened, and his chance to get cleaned up before bed was calling him. Satisfied that he would find out tomorrow, he gave Haruka a quick kiss before slipping out of the room.

Oddly, it didn't take much convincing to get Ikuya to agree to skip club activities for their date. Unfortunately, they were, however, overheard by Asahi, who was less easy to convince.

"This is important muscle training!" Asahi emphasized loudly. "As group leader, I won't tolerate skipping for such reasons!"

"Oh, come on!" Ikuya argued. "I never skip unless it's important!"

Haruka wrapped an arm around his bento before someone knocked into it and spilled his lunch.

Lowering his voice, Asahi whispered harshly, "Is going on a date with Haru really that important?!"

"Yes, it is!" Ikuya hissed back. "I'll come to practice tomorrow, I promise, alright?"

Glaring between the two of them, Asahi crossed his arms. "Alright, as long as it's just this once."

"S-s-so, uh, Haru," Kisumi stuttered, "y-you and Ikuya, it's really true then?"

Haruka took a drink of water before responding. "It is." He thought Kisumi knew already, but maybe he hadn't been sure until now.

"Huh." Kisumi looked at Ikuya, who had returned to his lunch. "I guess that makes sense."

"Makes sense?" Ikuya asked.

"Well," Kisumi shrugged. "Everyone knows by now you have _someone's_ name on your arm. And you've been spending a lot of lunch times with Haru, not to mention you're coming to school together now. It all just kind of fits."

"Well, whether it fits or not, in a few months everyone will know," Ikuya responded softly. "Once we start summer uniforms."

Haruka put down his chopsticks and looked at him for a moment. He feared that his soft tone of voice came from fear, but the subtle smile that he found spreading over his lips looked like something else. Relief, perhaps? He wasn't sure. He looked away before he could figure it out; Ikuya had noticed he was staring and blushed.

"Don't they make stuff for that?" Kisumi asked. "Like make-up or something?"

"They do," Ikuya replied, "but I'm not allowed to use it."

"Not allowed?"

Haruka wondered if he should step in and change the subject before the conversation became unpleasant (not that he was particularly enjoying the topic anyway). He didn't want to be reminded that Ikuya living with him was contingent on rules set forth by _that man._ He didn't feel it was necessary for Kisumi to know the details, and he didn't want to put Ikuya in the situation of having to either explain or deflect.

"It's a long story," Haruka said, cutting off Ikuya before he could speak. "Anyway, Ikuya, Makoto has been talking about having us over for a sleepover sometime soon. His little brother and sister are excited to meet you."

"Oh, really?" Ikuya asked shyly. He gave Haruka an appreciative look. "I guess they must be curious since I live with you now."

Glancing across at Kisumi, Haruka noticed his jaw hanging open, and he was thankful that he closed his mouth and collected himself without asking questions.


End file.
